Love Is Blind
by jenny crum
Summary: Penelope is blinded in a car accident what happens when she is nursed back to help by her rescurer Derek Morgan?, will they fall in love and if they do will it last or will it be doomed to fail because of her insecurity about being blind
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Blind-Ch 1

The day started as normally as every other Friday did for Penelope Garcia, she got up, showered and dressed and drove across town to her job as a clerk at the Virginia Courthouse but little did she know that before the day was over she would be fighting for her life. The day flew by for the very tired clerk as she slowly made her way toward her car.

She gets inside and sighs as she puts the key in the ignition, her plans for the night are to go home and take a hot bath and veg out on the couch and watch movies with her best friends JJ and Emily. She looked down at her watch and saw that she still had a few hours before the girls would be at her place so she put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking garage.

Meanwhile across town heading toward Penelope was Derek Morgan a paramedic that is just getting off duty, he smiles as he passes the sign for the turn off for his street. Just as he gets ready to turn into his street he remembers that he is out of milk and bread and turns around and heads back to the street on the corner.

Penelope sighs as she is sitting at the red light, it feels like she has been sitting there forever but in reality it has been a few minutes, she can't help but smile as the light turns green. She puts her foot on the gas and follows the cars in front of her through the intersection, she is getting ready to turn on to her street when her car is hit from the side causing her to spin several times before flipping over on its top.

Derek Morgan is a few cars back, he calls the accident in and gets his first aid kit and runs toward Penelopes car, when he leans down he sees the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He quickly checks for a pulse, he sighs and said, "come on baby girl, don't give up on me now", he then brushes the glass away from her eyes and checks the huge knot on her forehead.

He smells gas alot of gas so he decides to take the chance on moving her, he gently unbuckles her seatbelt and gently pulls her into his arms as he slides out of the car. When he gets her out of the car several people are waiting to help, he can hear sirens in the distance so he works now on trying to get a response from her.

After several attempts her eyes start to flutter open, Derek smiles down at her and says, "easy there baby girl, you're gonna be ok", Penelope raises her hand to her head and says, "owwwwwww my head, wh wh what happened"?, Derek said, "baby girl take it easy, you were in a car accident are you okay"?, she said, "why is it so dark in here".

Derek got the light out of his bag and ran it in front of her eyes and said, "does the light hurt your eyes"?, she said, "light, what light, I don't see any light". Derek said, "can you tell me what happened"?, he listened as she told him the details that led up to where they were right now.

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I don't feel so good", Derek slid the oxygen mask over her nose and said, "take it easy baby, help is on the way". Penelope felt really nauseated, the last thing she said before she lost consciousness was "I feel sick, really really sick", Derek leaned down and said, "open those beautiful eyes and look at me sweetness", but got no response.

He worked feverishly along with his buddies to get her out of the car and loaded onto the backboard, once she was safely loaded into the ambulance Derek said, "is it alright if I ride to the ER with her"?, Mark smiled and said, "yeah man it's fine, if she wakes up you can talk to her and try to keep her calm", he nodded his head as he got in the back beside her and put her hand in his.

Mark smiled knowing that the beautiful woman before them had managed to steal his friends heart, he closed the door and raced away from the scene of the accident heading toward the hospital. Derek looked down at her and gently caressed her cheek with his free hand and said, "you just have to be alright baby girl, you just have to".


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Easter everybody and I wish a very Happy Birthday to the hotstuff in our hearts, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHEMAR

Love Is Blind-Ch 2

A few minutes later the ambulance roared into the ER entrance and were instantly met by several doctors and orderlies, Derek ran along behind them as they headed inside. He stayed where he could see her as they hooked her up to the machines, after several tests were ordered Derek watched as they wheeled Penelope toward the huge double doors at the end of the hall.

The doctor walked over to him and said, "I understand that you were the medic that found Ms. Garcia"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam I was". The doctor said, "just call me Samantha, please", Derek said, "how is she doing"?, Samantha said, "well she has a concussion and I'm pretty sure she has a few cracked ribs but other than that I won't know anything until we get the results of her tests back".

Derek nodded his head, Samantha said, "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened in your own words from the time you made it on the scene of the accident"?, he took a deep breath and started telling her everything that had happened up until the time they arrived at the hospital. Sam said, "what worries me the most was how she lost her sight so fast after the crash, the impact from her head hitting the steering wheel has put a lot of pressure behind her eyes on the nerves causing her blindness".

Derek sighed as he rubbed his hands over the top of his head and said, "but when the swelling goes down she should get her vision back, right"?, Sam looked at him and said, "hopefully it will, everything depends on the amount of damage that has occured". Sam said, "she will be in testing for several hours but you are more than welcome to stay sir".

Derek smiled and said, "please call me Derek", Sam smiled and said, "you are more than welcome to stay Derek", before heading toward the nurses station to look at Penelopes chart. Derek walked over and sat down in the waiting room, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

He opened his eyes when he heard a feminine voice talking, he glanced over to see two young ladies standing at the desk, the blonde said, "my name is Jeniffer Reid and I was notified that my friend Penelope Garcia was brought in, has there been any news"?, the nurse shook her head and said, "not yet mam, she is still upstairs having tests.

The dark haired girl said, "is it alright if we wait"?, the nurse smiled and said, "you sure can, you can wait with the gentleman sitting over in the waiting room. JJ said, "what gentleman"?, the nurse pointed to Derek and said, "he was the first medic on the scene after Ms. Garcias accident".

Both girls thanked the nurse before heading over to the waiting room, JJ sat down beside Derek and said, "the nurse said that you were the first person on the scene after Garcie's accident"?, Derek said, "Garcie"?, Emily said, "sorry, she meant Penelope. Derek said, "yes I was on my way home when I happened upon the accident".

JJ said, "can you tell me how she was when they took her up for testing", Derek took a deep breath and said, "she was unconscious when they took her up". Emily said, "how bad was she hurt"?, Derek said, "from what I was told by the doctor she has a concussion, possibly a few cracked ribs and we will have to wait on the results of her tests before we will know for sure about her vision".

JJ leaned forward and said, "what about her vision"?, Derek said, when her head impacted on the steering wheel it caused the concussion and a few minutes after the accident she told me that she couldn't see anything, she then got very nauseated and then lost consciousness". Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and said, "you know Garcie is a strong woman, she is going to be fine", JJ nodded her head in agreement.

Emily looked at Derek and said, "do you think that she will be permanently blind"?, Derek said, "sometimes when the swelling goes down behind the eyes the eyesight will return but until they get the results of her tests back in a little while we won't know for sure how much damage was done to her eyes".

JJ put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "thank you for taking such good care of her", he smiled and said, "I'm just glad that I was there and able to help her". Emily opened her mouth to say something when she was a doctor heading toward them, they all stood up and took a deep breath as they waited on the results from Penelopes tests.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is Blind-Ch 3

Sam stopped in front of the three young people and said, "follow me please", they followed her down the hall and into the conference room and after the door was closed the doctor said, "I have the results of Penelopes tests". She put the films up on the screen and said, "right here you can see the mass behind her eyes, that is causing pressure on her eyes which is causing the blindness".

JJ said, "what can we do to help Penelope"?, Sam said, "right now she is in a medically induced coma this will allow her body to have time to heal and hopefully take the swelling down". Emily said, "how long will she have to stay in this coma"?, the doctor said, "that depends on how fast the swelling starts going down".

Emily said, "what if the swelling doesn't go down, what will happen to her"?, Sam put her hand on Emilys shoulder and said, "I have every hope that the swelling will start going down but right now we need to let the medication have time to work". She looked at Derek and said, "she also has several cracked ribs and a sprained wrist".

Derek said, "can we see her"?, Sam smiled and said, "sure, she is in ICU but I will let them know that the three of you can come and go to see her anytime". The three watched as the doctor opened the door and headed out into the hall, Derek looked at the girls and said, "are you ready to go up and see her"?, they nodded their head as they headed toward the elevator.

When they stepped off the elevator they headed toward Penelopes cubicle, once they stepped inside Dereks heart broke to see her hooked up to all of those machines. JJ and Emily walked over and started crying, JJ gently squeezed her friends hand and said, "you have to be alright Garcie you just have to be".

Emily said, "PG I am so sorry that this happened to you but right now we need you to fight and fight hard to get better", Derek walked over and said, "I'm here to sweetness and I agree with the girls, you have to get better". They all looked toward the curtain when the doctor walked into the room.

They watched as she checked Penelopes machines and her chart, JJ said, "how is she doing doctor"?, Sam smiled and said, "her vitals are staying normal and that is definitely a good thing. She looked at the three and said, "I already talked to the nurses to let them know that the three of you can come and go as you please to see Ms. Garcia".

Emily said, "would it be ok if Jayje and I stayed with her tonight"?, Sam nodded her head and said, "yes that's fine, if you want I can bring some comfortable recliners for you to sleep in". The girls nodded their head and Emily smiled and said, "thank you we would appreciate it", Sam then headed out of the room to get the recliners.

A few minutes later the Derek watched as three recliners were brought into the room, he smiled and said, "thank you so much", Sam grinned at him before saying, "if you need anything please let the nurses know". They then watched as Sam made her way back out to the nurses station to work on some paperwork.

It didn't take long before the three made their way over to the chairs to sit down, JJ looked at Derek and said, "so tell me I'm sorry what did you say your name was again"?, Derek chuckled and said, "it's Derek, Derek Morgan". JJ said, "what does your wife think about what you do for a living"?, he laughed and said, "I'm not married, I guess I have never found the right girl" and neither of the girls could miss that he glanced down at Penelope after saying that.

He looked up at the girls and said, "what about you, are either of you married"?, JJ grinned and said, "we both are actually I'm married to Spencer Reid and Emily is married to Aaron Hotchner". Derek said, "Aaron Hotchner as in Judge Hotchner"?, Emily laughed and said, "the one and only and we have a 5 year old son named Jack".

Derek smiled and said, "of course I have heard of your husbands, Dr. Reid is a genius and Judge Hotchner is one of the best judges on the bench today". JJ and Emily smiled and JJ said, "Reid is working on getting another degree, that will make 4", Derek smiled and said, "is it true that he can read over 20,000 words a minute"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep it's true".

Derek glanced at Penelope and then back at the girls and said, "what about you Jennifer do you and your husband have any kids"?, JJ said, "please call me JJ and yes we have a 3 year old son Henry". Emily said, "do you see yourself having kids in the future Derek"?, he couldn't help but smile as he said, "yes, I would love to have a house filled with kids but first I need to find my Mrs. Right".

Emily smiled and said, "where are you from, are you from here originally"?, he sat back in his chair and said, "no I'm from Chicago but moved here after college and started working as a paramedic shortly after that". JJ said, "what about your family, do you have any brothers or sisters"?, he sighed and said, "2 sisters, an older sister Sarah and a younger sister Desiree they live in Chicago close to my mom".

JJ couldn't help but notice that he wasn't talking about his dad and Derek looked down at his hands and said, "my dad was shot and killed when I was 9 years old". Emily said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry to hear that", Derek said, "thank you", Derek took a deep breath and said, "my mom remarried 5 years ago to the novelist David Rossi have you ever heard of him"?, JJ and Emily looked at each other and JJ said, "he is our favorite writer, he is amazing", Derek laughed and said, "yeah he's pretty cool".

The three sat and talked for hours about themselves and Penelpe before they finally fell asleep early the next morning


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is Blind-Ch 4

Early the next morning Derek woke up whispering voices, he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw JJ and Emily talking to who from the way the girls had talked about them the night before were Aaron and Reid. JJ grinned and said, "ohhhhhh did we wake you up"?, he rubbed his eyes and said, "no you didn't wake me up, is everything alright with Penelope"?, Emily smiled and said, "the doctor just left and she said that Penelope was doing great and that she would be back in later".

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "well everybody I have to get to the firestation and get a shower before my shift starts", he reached over on the table and saw a piece of paper and pen he quickly wrote down his cell number and said, "if anything changes please call me", Emily nodded and said, "we will".

Before Derek walked out the door JJ said, "Derek this is my husband Spencer, Spencer this is the paramedic that saved Penelope", Reid held out his hand and said, "thank you for saving Garcia". Derek smiled and said, "she is a special person and I'm glad that I was there", Emily pointed to Hotch and said, "this is my husband Aaron Hotchner".

Derek held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you your honor", Hotch laughed and said, "please call me Aaron or Hotch and it's nice to meet you Derek". Derek grinned and said, "it was nice to meet you two also maybe we can all get together after Penelope gets out of here for a dinner".

Hotch grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea, that way we can all get to know each other", Derek opened his mouth to say something but his cell phone went off". He pulled it off his belt and said, "ohhhh it's the station, I have to take it", he stepped into the hall and whispered, "this is Morgan".

A couple of minutes later he stuck his head in the door and said, "I need to get to work, you all have a great day", he took one final peek at Penelope before heading back out the door. Everybody watched as Derek then disappeared through the door of the ICU, Reid looked at his wife and said, "he seems like a really nice guy".

Emily smiled and said, "he is a great guy and he cares about Garcie that was obvious from the start", Hotch grinned and said, "I hate to cut this short but I have a full docket today". He kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I talked to Sean and he said it was fine if you and JJ stayed here with Penelope today".

JJ kissed her husband on the lips and then looked at Hotch and said, "thanks so much, I wouldn't be able to focus on work anyway", Emily bit down on her bottom lip and said, "me either honey, me either". Reid smiled at his wife and said, "I better get to work but if you need me for anything Jayje please call me".

She nodded her head and said, "I will sweetie, I promise", JJ and Emily then watched as their husbands turned and headed out of the ICU, they then turned their attention to their friend. A couple of hours later Emily said, "I'm going to go get some coffee and something to eat I will be back in a few minutes", JJ nodded her head as she watched Emily stand up and grab her purse before exiting the room.

JJ walked over and put Penelopes hand in hers and said, "you have to be okay Garcie you just have to", she pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed and said, "Derek the medic that saved you stayed here all night with us, he really likes you Garcie and I know that when you wake up that you are gonna like him to".

Derek walked into the firestation and headed straight toward his locker, once he got there he ran into Mark who quickly said, "man you look like crap were you awake all night"?, Derek rubbed his eyes and said, "I stayed at the hospital with Penelopes friends lastnight". Mark said, "how is she doing"?, Derek rubbed his hand over his bald head and said, "she is in a drug induced coma and hopefully the meds she is on will take the swelling down behind her eyes so that when she wakes up she will be able to see".

Mark put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I really hope that she will be okay man", Derek looked up at his friend and said, "thanks man, so do I". Derek grabbed his uniform and headed into the shower and after he closed the door Mark said, "could it be, could The Derek Morgan be falling in love"?, Mark grinned as he headed out to his station to finish his paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Is Blind-Ch 5

The next couple of days flew by for everybody as they worked through the day and took turns staying by Penelopes side at night, so far she was doing good but little did they know that things were getting ready to change for the worse. JJ looked up from her magazine as Penelopes machines started beeping.

Seconds later she was ushered out of the room while it filled with doctors and nurses, JJ paced back and forth as she watched the team of people inside Penelopes room working feverishly on Penelope. JJ pulled out her cell and started making calls, first she called Emily who called Hotch and Reid and then she pulled up Dereks number and waited for him to answer.

Derek looks down at his ID and sees "JJ" flashing on his screen, he hits talk and says, "is something wrong JJ"?, and he listens as she tells him what happened. Derek grabs his coat and quickly makes his way toward his truck, he says, "I'm on my way, I'll be there in 10 minutes", JJ wiped her eyes and said, "ok Derek", the call then ended.

JJ was still pacing back and forth in front of Penelopes room when Emily, Hotch and Reid arrived, Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "have they told you anything Jayje"?, she buried her head in his chest and shook her head and said, "not a word, they have been in there working on her for a long time".

Dereks heart was beating faster and faster as he ran through the door to the ICU, JJ looked up as Derek came over to them, he ran his hand over his head and said, "what's going on JJ, what happened to Penelope"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "we haven't heard anything, doctors and nurses have been running in and out of the room since I called you but they haven't told me anything.

Emily laid her head on her husbands shoulder and whispered, "she can't die Aaron, she just can't", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "she's going to be fine Em, she is one of the strongest women I have ever met". Derek was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear JJ talking to him.

Derek jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and said, "I'm sorry JJ did you say something"?, she weakly smiled at him and said, "we were talking about how strong Penelope was". Derek smiled and said, "she is definitely one of the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting that's for sure".

Everybody looked at the door when one of the doctors came out, she walked over to the group of friends and took a deep breath and said, "according to the x-rays Penelope has developed pneumonia in both lungs". JJ said, "but but but she is going to be alright isn't she"?, the doctor looked at her and said, "we have her on several different types of antibiotics and hopefully they will kick in and start helping".

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "with the pneumonia in both of her lungs and with her already on the vent are you going to leave her on the ventillator or take her off"?, the doctor said, "right now she is so weak and with both of her lungs filling with infection I doubt that she would be able to breathe on her own".

Emily said, "can we see her"?, the doctor said, "of course you can", one by one the group slowly made their way inside, JJ and Emily made their way to her bedside as did Derek while Hotch and Reid stood behind their wives. JJ put Penelopes hand in hers and said, "hang on Garcie, please hang on, Henry can't lose his auntie P".

Emily smiled and said, "and remember that Jack has his first soccer game in a few weeks and he needs his biggest fan there on the sidelines cheering for him". Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "she's going to be fine, she's going to be fine", Derek gently ran his finger up and down her arm praying that she was going to be alright.

Hotch held his wife for a long time before she said, "I'm alright Aaron you better head back to court I know that you were suppose to start a new trial today". He kissed the top of her head and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she turned and kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm sure my love".

JJ looked at Reid and said, "you need to go back to work to Spence, I'm alright", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "if you need me for anything please call me". Reid looked at Derek and said, "are you heading back to work"?, he shook his head and said, "no I'm off until Monday morning so I'm gonna stay right here, that is if it is alright"?, Emily and JJ nodded their heads and said, "of course it's alright if you stay here with her Derek".

JJ and Emily looked at Derek and said, "we are going to walk them to the elevator, we will be back in a few minutes", he weakly smiled and watched as the four of them headed out of the room. When he was alone with Penelope he put her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "please come back to me, please don't leave me before we have a chance to get to know each other baby girl".

Penelope was floating above her body looking down at the handsome man that was holding her hand as his last words kept playing through her head over and over, "please come back to me, please don't leave me before we have a chance to get to know each other baby girl". Penelope smiled as she gently caressed the side of his face.

Penelope grinned as she then felt herself floating back into her body, he was a very handsome man and she couldn't wait to get to know him a whole lot better. The last thing she saw before she was fully back in her own body was the huge smile of Dereks face then everything started going black again.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Is Blind-Ch 6

The next couple of days passed by rather fast as Derek stayed by Penelopes bedside talking to her and telling her stories about what a mean child he was. Derek finally convinced JJ and Emily into going back to work since he was going to be there but he had to promise them that if anything happened that he would call.

As each day went by the pneumonia was clearing up more and more but the swelling was pretty much staying the same which was very confusing to both Derek and the doctors. At the end of the shift on Saturday the doctor came into the room to let Derek know what since the pneumonia was almost completely cleared up that she was going to take her off the ventillator and stary Penelope on other meds and eye drops to try to help with the severe swelling.

Derek smiled as the doctor said, "I will be right back and then I will remove her from the vent and stop the medications that are keeping her in the coma". After she walked out of the room Derek pulled out his cell and happily made two phone calls and he wasn't a bit surprised when he looked up a few minutes later and saw JJ and Emily walking into the room.

The doctor walked in and looked at the friends and asked them to please step outside while she remove the tubing and they all smiled as they stepped out into the hall. JJ grinned at Derek and said, "thank you so much for calling us", he nodded his head and said, "I knew that you two would want to be here when she wakes up".

They both nodded their heads and smiled, Emily said, "so I take it that the pneumonia is almost gone since she is removing the vent"?, he shook his head and said, "yeah she said that it was almost gone but the swelling to her eyes is still as bad as it was before". JJ rubbed her temples and said, "so what is she going to do about it"?, Derek sighed and said, "she is going to try Penelope on different meds and start her on eye drops for the swelling".

Emily looked at JJ and then at Derek and said, "what if they don't work, what if she never gets her sight back"?, JJ said, "we can't think that way Em, we have to stay positive that she will get her sight back". Derek put his hand on Emilys shoulder and said, "JJ's right Emily we have to think positively about this and when she wakes up we can't let her ever doubt that she will get her sight back, we have to keep her spirits up all the time".

The doctor walked out into the hall and motioned for them to come back inside, they walked over to Penelopes bedside and the doctor smiled and said, "she is doing good and should wake up in a little while". Derek looked at the doctor and said, "what about the swelling"?, she looked at the chart and then at the friends and said, "that isn't doing as well as I would have hoped but I am very hopeful with the new meds that in time the swelling will go down and she will regain her sight".

JJ said, "when she wakes up how long will it be before she can go home"?, the doctor said, "right now everything is depending on how well she responds to the new meds and the eyedrops". Emily said, "so there is a good chance that she will regain her sight"?, the doctor smiled and said, "oh yes most definitley, she stands a very good chance, the swelling is going down but it is going down very slowly".

Emily said, "so we just need to take each day as it comes right"?, Becky nodded her head and said, "right", she smiled at the three friends and said, "I need to go see another patient but if there are any changes in Penelope or you need anything please let the nurses know". They all three nodded their heads and JJ said, "we will Dr. Castle".

Becky picked up Penelopes chart and said, "call me Becky please", JJ laughed and said, "we will Becky", she smiled as she turned and headed out into the hall. JJ looked at Derek and said, "I need to go call Spence and let him know what's going on, I will be back in a few minutes, Emily pulled out her cell and said, "I need to call Aaron", she looked at her watch and said, "his case should be out to lunch".

Derek sat down beside Penelopes bed and said, "take your time girls, we'll be fine", the girls smiled at each other as they turned and headed out of the room. Derek picked up Penelopes hand and brought it up to her lips and gently kissed it and said, "please wake up baby girl". He sat and held her hand for a couple of minutes before he felt a gentle squeeze to his hand.

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelopes eyes starting to flicker open


	7. Chapter 7

Love Is Blind-Ch 7

The machines in Penelopes room started blarring, Derek reached over and pushed the call light to let them know that Penelope was starting to wake up. It didn't take long before the room was filled with nurses, Derek stood up and walked into the hall so they could check on her, he leaded against the wall and sighed happily.

The girls ran over to Derek and said, "what's wrong"?, he smiled and said, "nothings wrong, she's waking up, she's waking up", JJ threw her arms around Emilys neck and said, "did you hear that Em Garcies awake, Garcies awake". Emily smiled happily and said, "I heard it Jayje, I heard it", they looked up toward the door when the nurses came out and told them they could go in.

When they stepped inside they saw the doctor sitting beside Penelope and it was obvious that Penelope had been crying Derek had assumed that the doctor had been filling her in on how her eyes were doing. JJ and Emily walked closer to the bed while Derek hung back a little, he wasn't sure if he should be here right now with her so upset.

The doctor smiled up at them and said, "Penelope JJ, Emily and Derek are here"?, Penelope felt JJ and Emily each take a hand and she weakly smiled up at them. JJ said, "Penelope do you remember Derek"?, she thought for a minute and said, "isn't he the nice paramedic that took care of me after my accident"?, Emily smiled as she looked at Derek and said, "that's right, he has been here with you as much as we have".

Penelope smiled and said, "that was very nice of you Derek", he grinned as he stepped closer and said, "it was my pleasure to stay baby girl", she couldn't help but grin at the nickname. The doctor said, "I'm going to go and let the four of you have some time alone but I will be back in a few minutes with the eyedrops", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks Becky".

Penelope sighed as she moved around on the bed, she grabbed her side and JJ said, "easy Garcie remember you have some cracked ribs", she nodded her head and said, "what happened, what caused the accident"?, Derek stepped forward and filled her in on what had happened, she yawned and said, "did they ever find the person that hit me"?, he shook his head and said, "no, after their car hit you it fled the scene but there were several witnesses and the police did get a good description of the car".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "it's time for your drops Penelope and then I am going to bandage your eyes as to not expose you to alot of light". JJ, Emily and Derek started to walk toward the door and Derek stopped when Penelope reached out and put her hand on his arm, he looked down at her and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "can you stay with me please"?, he looked over at JJ and Emily and they both nodded their heads that it was fine with them if he stayed, he sat down and put her hand in his and said, "of course I'll stay baby girl".

JJ and Emily stepped out into the hall and took this opportunity to call Reid and Hotch to let them know what was going on with Penelope now that she was awake. Penelope laid there as the doctor put the drops in her eyes, she then covered them with gauze and said, "are you having any pain from the drops "?, she shook her head and said, "no".

Becky smiled and said, "I'm going to leave your eyes covered for a little while", she nodded her head yes and Derek ran his thumb over the top of her hand and whispered, "you did great baby girl". Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "thank you for everything you did for me"?, he grinned and said, "you are very welcome, I'm just glad that I was there and able to help you".

Across town a very worried woman tosses her keys on the table and lays down on her bed and rubs her eyes, she looks up at the ceiling and says, "ohhhhh god what have I done". She turns on the tv and flips through the channels in hopes of hearing something about the car accident she had caused the day before.

Her eyes get huge when the story comes on the local news, she looks at the screen as they talk about the car that left the scene of the accident, she jumps up and grabs her keys and heads out the door. As she gets inside her car she knows that she has no choice but to get rid of her car so she drives it to a secluded spot and removes the liscense plate and tucks it under her arm as she pops the emergency break and lets her car go over the side of the hill.

She runs over and watches as her car explodes, she turns around and heads back toward the road saying, "now that the car is gone they will never know that it was me that accidently hit that Garcia woman. About 30 minutes later she walks back into her hotel room and collapses on the bed and closes her eyes as she drifts off to sleep no longer worried about her involvement with the accident.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Is Blind-Ch 8

The next several days passed by fast as Derek and Penelope got to know each other, Derek would work through the day and spend the nights at the hospital with Penelope. Penelope loves spending time with Derek because he was so sweet, kind and loving and they both liked a lot of the same things which made their time together pass even faster.

Derek was sitting across from Penelope watching as the doctor put her final dose of eyedrops in, she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow and said, "I'm so glad these are my last eyedrops". The doctor smiled down at her and said, "the swelling is going down but it still isn't going down as fast as I would like".

Penelope said, "you are still going to let me go home tomorrow aren't you"?, she laughed and said, "yes I'm still letting you go home, but you are still having people stay with you right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, JJ and Emily are going to take turns staying with me through the days and Derek is going to be staying with me at night".

Derek smiled at the doctor and said, "this way we can make sure that she doesn't fall and get hurt while her eyes are healing", the doctor nodded her head and said, "that is a great idea especially until you adapt to the loss of sight". Penelope said, "do you think my blindness is going to be permanent"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "no I don't, I think that when the swelling goes down a little more your vision will start to come back little by little".

She looked at Penelope and said, "how are the headaches"?, Penelope said, "sometimes they aren't so bad but other times they feel like my head is splitting in half". She picked up Penelopes chart and said, "I will give you something for the headaches but it will make you sleepy so when you take one you will need to lay down and rest okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay".

Derek watched as the doctor headed out of the room and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she grinned and said, "right now I'm doing pretty good handsome just tired". He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "maybe you should rest and we can talk later".

She laughed and said, "I would rather talk to my chocolate drop for a while", he laughed and said, "alright alright anything you want baby girl, anything you want". She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh I love it when you say that", he said, "when I say what"?, she took a deep breath and siad, "when you say anything I want".

He rubbed his hands over his head and said, "I need to talk to you about something", she said, "alright, you can talk to me about anything handsome you know that". Derek smiled as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I was wondering if when you get out of here if you would want to go out on a date with me"?, she smiled and raised up on her elbows and said, "I would love to go out with you Derek".

He stood up and kissed her cheek and said, "I promise that I will make it special", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I don't doubt it at all handsome, not at all". Penelope was smiling on the outside but she couldn't help but wonder if Derek was hanging out with her out of pity because she is blind.

She liked everything about him but she didn't want him with her out of pity, she wanted him with her because he wanted to be there and because he cared about her. Derek could tell that something was on her mind so after a few minutes he reluctantly said, "baby, what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed and said, "nothing handsome".

Derek put his finger under her chin and said, "princess I know better than that, I can tell that something is bothering you, please tell me what it is". She took a deep breath and said, "are you here with me out of pity or because you want to be"?


	9. Chapter 9

Love Is Blind-Ch 9

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "that's easy baby girl, I'm with you because I want to be here", she smiled and reluctantly said, "really Derek"?, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. The feeling of his lips against hers was amazing, she had been kissed before but nothing felt like this, not ever.

When they pulled apart he said, "yes really, you are without a doubt the most beautiful, kind, loving woman I have ever met", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. Derek grinned against her mouth as their lips touched again, they pulled apart when they heard JJ and Emily giggling like a couple of school girls from the door.

Derek blushed and said, "we were just talking", JJ laughed and said, "is that what the kids are calling it now a days"?, Penelope laughed and said, "how how how long were you there"?, Emily said, "long enough to see a little bit of your conversation". She laughed and said, "how are my two nephews doing"?. JJ said, "Henry misses you".

Emily said, "Jack keeps asking if you are going to come to his soccer game this weekend"?, she grinned and said, "you can tell him that I wouldn't miss his game". Emily laughed and said, "I'll tell him PG", Derek looked up at the girls and said, "well girls I need to head to work", he then leaned in and gently kissed Penelope on the lips and whispered, "I'll be back later beautiful".

Penelope blushed and said, "be careful today handsome", he headed toward the door but turned around and said, "always baby girl, always", JJ and Emily watched as he headed out into the hall and disappeared around the corner. Emily then grinned at her friend and said, "soooooo it looks like you and Derek are getting to know each other".

She blushed and said, "he just seems so amazing but", JJ sat down beside her and said,"no buts Garcie, he is a great guy and I don't want you to let your mind take you places that you don't need to go". She sighed and said, "why would someone as gorgeous as Derek want to be with someone like me"?, Emily said, "Penelope Marie Garcia you are a beautiful woman and I want you to stop talking such junk do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "but", JJ said, "there are no buts here Garcie do you hear me"?, she said, "yeah I hear ya it's just that I can't help but wonder if he is with me out of pity".

Emily sat down on the other side of the bed and said, "have you talked to him about it"?, she said, "I have", JJ said, "and what did he tell you Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "he told me that he was with me because he wanted to be". Emily laughed and said, "well that should tell you what you need to know", she nodded her head in agreement but inwardly she couldn't help but let her mind wonder if she was right.

JJ said, "soooooo has he asked you out yet"?, she smiled and said, "as a matter of fact he has", Emily said, "well any ideas on where he is taking you"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, no idea, the only thing he would say was that it would be special". Emily said, "welllllll of course you know that we will need details right"?, she laughed and said, "well of course".

Emily said, "I know that you haven't know Derek long but he does really care about you Garcie", she said, "I really care about him to Em but what if". Emily said, "no what if's Garcie just enjoy being together and the rest will take care of itself", she sighed and said, "you're right Em and I'll try I promise".

Derek walked into the station and headed toward the locker room for a quick shower, he jumped when he felt two hands cover his eyes, he then felt two lips on his neck and a soft voice said, "did you miss me handsome"?, he turned around and said, "Savannah what are you doing here"?, she said, "well now is that a question for you to be asking your girlfriend"?, he pushed her hands off him and said, "you are not my girlfriend and you never will be".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "but Derek", he said, "no Savannah, you are a friend of a friend and we went out once last year and besides I am dating someone". She said, "ohhhhh really now and what is her name"?, Derek grinned and said, "that is none of your business now if you will excuse me I need to get a shower before my shift starts".

Savannah watched as Derek grabbed his clothes and headed toward the shower, Savannah made her way out of the station and knew that she had to find out who Derek was dating and she had to find out and break them up as soon as possible because Derek only deserved to be with someone that was perfect like she was.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Is Blind-Ch 10

About midnight Derek walked into Penelopes room and quietly sat down in the chair beside her bed, Penelope smiled and said, "hey you", he laughed and said, "hey back". He got up and leaned down and gently kissed her lips and said, "how have you been"?, she sighed and said, "bored to be honest".

He sat down on the bed beside her and said, "where were JJ and Em tonight"?, she said, "they had to go early tonight Jack and Henry wouldn't go to sleep for their dads soooo I have been alone for a couple of hours". He put her hand in his and said, "ohhhhh sweetness I'm sorry, you should have called me".

She grinned and said, "I didn't want to bother you", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you could never bother me beautiful", she yawned and said, "so was your day busy"?, he shook his head and said, "not really, I got called out on a few runs but today was kinda quiet". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I missed you today".

She blushed and said, "I missed you to", he smiled and said, "are you still excited about going home in the morning"?, she sighed and said, "I sooo am, you have no idea". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "well I have a few surprises waiting on you when you get home".

Her eyes got huge and she said, "surprises, what kind of surprises"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you will find that out tomorrow after you get home". She fake pouted and said, "are you gonna give me any hints"?, he smiled and said, "now if I did, they wouldn't be surprises now would they"?, she sighed and said, "but".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "you just have to be patient a little ?while longer sweetness and then you will know but I promise you are gonna love them". She smiled and said, "alright I'll be a good girl and wait till you get off work tomorrow night".

He smiled down at her and said, "I'm off for the next several days so you will get to find out what your surprises are when we get you back to my place". She laid her head down and said, "wait, did you say your place"?, he laughed and said, "ahhhh you caught that did ya"?, she said, "you don't have to do this Derek".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I know I don't but I want to", she yawned again and said, "will you do something for me tonight"?, he said, "of course, what can I do for you"?, she pulled the cover back and scooted over and said, "can you lay with me tonight"?, his heart started beating faster and faster and he said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm positive but if you don't want to".

Derek toed off his shoes and said, "there is nothing more I would rather do than lay in this bed with you and hold you in my arms all night", she blushed and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really, what man doesn't want to lay in bed and hold his girlfriend all night". She said, "wait, what?, did you call me your girlfriend"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I did or at least I hope that you will agree to be my girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "I would love to be your girl", he laid down in the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and she sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her close and it didn't take long before she finally gave in to her exhaustion.

Derek smiled and whispered, "I'm falling in love with you baby girl", he then closed his eyes and fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Love Is Blind-Ch 11

The next morning the happy couple woke up to the giggling of JJ and Emily, Derek blushed and said, "morning ladies", JJ said, "awwww you two were adorable all cuddled up like that". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks girlies", Derek said, "there is nothing wrong with a man holding his woman in his arms all night".

JJ looked at Emily and then at Derek and Penelope and said, "his woman, did you just call Garcie your woman"?, he nodded his head and kissed his baby girl on the lips and said, "I sure did, it's official as of lastnight we are together". JJ and Emily squealed as they ran to the other side of the bed and hugged Penelope.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "well the doctor should be coming in anytime with those release papers", JJ put a bag on her bed and said, "Em and I brought your clothes for you to wear back to Dereks place". She smiled and said, "I'm going to need more than one outfit girlies if I'm gonna stay at Dereks house".

Emily smiled and said, "well we will worry about that later for now let's just get you to Dereks place first", Derek laughed and said, "they do have a point sweetness, we can always get more clothes for you later". The four friends were laughing and talking when the doctor came into the room with her release papers and prescriptions in her hands.

JJ said, "well is it time for us to take our girl home"?, the doctor grinned and said, "it sure is, all I need is one of you to sign the papers for her saying that you know all of the instructions for her care when she goes home". Derek looked at them and said, "I'll sign them if it's alright"?, the doctor handed him the papers and said, "it's more than fine, are you going to be the one that stays with her"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm going to be staying with her through the nights and my days off and the girls are going to stay with her through the days while I'm at work".

The doctor walked over to Penelope and said, "well it looks like they are going to take good care of you so just remember what I told you and if you have any problems or questions please have one of them call me". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks again for everything", the doctor took the papers in her hand and smiled and said, "you are very welcome" as she headed back out the door.

Derek looked at the girls and said, "if the two of you can get her dressed I will go and bring the car around", JJ grinned and said, "sure that won't be a problem". Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I'll be waiting in the truck for you goddess", she caressed the side of his face and said, "I'll be there soon handsome".

Derek smiled and shook his head as he headed out of the room, he couldn't wait to get his baby girl back to his place so that she could rest and relax. He couldn't help but smile all the way to the car because the only person that was on his mind was his baby girl and he couldn't wait till they were alone so that they could spend time exploring their relationship.

Savannah was watching from across the parking lot as Derek walked down and got in his truck and brought it around to the front entrance, she tapped the steering wheel as she waited to see who was coming out to get in with the man of her dreams. A few minutes later she watched as a blonde was getting in the truck with the help of another blonde and a raven haired woman.

She could tell that something was different about Penelope but she couldn't put her finger on it, was she the woman that was in the accident the other night?, was she the woman that was in the other car", she would definitely have to do some investigating because if the blonde was the one that Derek had told her about the night before then she would have to go and go soon.

JJ and Emily waved as Penelope and Derek pulled away from the curb and Savannah waited for them to pull away from the hospital before she pulled out on the road behind them. Savannah played it smart and kept a few cars between them, where were they going she couldn't help but wonder but after a few turns she knew exactly where they were going, Derek was taking that bitch back to his house.

Derek and Penelope pulled up in front of his house, he pushed the button so that the garage doors would open and then he drove inside and lowered the doors. Savannah parked across the street and snuck across the street and watched through the windows as Derek led Penelope from the car into the house.

Savannah knew what she had to do and that was to push the blind blond away from the man she wanted now all she had to do was wait for the right moment to start laying the groundwork for her plan. She headed back to her car and laughed as she pulled away from the curb, she would definitley be coming back and it would be soon.

Derek helped his beautiful girlfriend into the living room where he had it set up so that she could relax and get comfortable while he fixed them something to eat. He kissed her lips gently and said, "you rest here for a few minutes while I fix us something to eat", she grinned and said, "ya know I could get use to this treatment".

Derek laughed and said, "good goddess good because I'm going to treat you like a princess because that's what you are, my princess", she caressed the side of his face and smiled. He kissed her hands before heading to the kitchen, after she heard him leave the room she whispered, "I'm falling in love with you to Derek Morgan".


	12. Chapter 12

Love Is Blind-Ch 12

Derek smiled as he stired the homemade salad dressing, he looked over his shoulder and saw that his baby girl was still resting on his couch so he turned around and put his moms cookbook back in the cabinet. He pulled the door down and checked on the lasagna and looked over he grinned when he heard Penelope say, "that smells delicious".

He closed the oven door and said, "thanks, I hope you like it I used my moms recipe", she laughed and said, "ohhhh a man that can cook I like it, I like it". Derek walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "nothing is to good for my baby".

She laid her head on his chest and said, "I still can't believe what has happened to me over the past week", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you have been through a lot lately that's for sure". She sighed happily and said, "I feel so safe and happy in your arms", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I'm glad goddess, because there is nothing I wouldn't do for you".

Derek said, "I have to confess something to you", she raised up and looked at him and said, "you can tell me anything", he grinned and said, "well it has been over a year since I've been out on a date". She smiled and said, "really"?, he sighed and said, "sadly yes", she said, "well if it makes you feel any better it has been longer than that for me".

Derek said, "what kind of fool has you in his life and then gives that up"?, she ran her hand across his chest and said, "that would be a man named Kevin, Kevin Lynch". Derek said, "the date I had was a friend of a friend and we went out once and she was sooooo not my type", Penelope sighed and said, "what exactly is your type"?, he tapped her on the end of the nose and said, "you".

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and then he whispered, "I hope you like lasagna", she grinned and said, "ohhh I love it", he said, "we are having lasagna, salad, rolls and for dessert I have chocolate mousse". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "like I said before a girl could be used to this kind of treatment".

He intertwined their fingers and leaned down and started pressing soft, gentle kisses on her neck, she closed her eyes and lowly moaned as she felt his lips on her presure point. Derek smiled against her neck and said, "do you like that baby"?, she said, "ohhhhhh god yes", he laughed and said, "that's good because there is more where that came from".

Penelopes body started tingling as Dereks fingers caressed the side of her breast, she felt her nipples getting harder and harder as he kissed his way down to the valley between her beautiful firm breasts. She threw her head back and moaned his name, Derek felt himself getting extremely hard and Penelope couldn't help but smile when she felt his erection against her leg.

She slid her hand down his chest to the crotch of his pants and she earned a moan of pleasure from her man as she started gently rubbing her palm over his erection. Derek wanted her and he wanted her so bad that he was aching, he reached over and pulled her into his lap so that she was actually straddling his waist.

Dereks hands slid up under her shirt in search of her breasts, when he cupped them he was definitley not disappointed, she bit down on her bottom lip when he started gently tugging on her nipple. Penelope had never wanted another man as bad in her life as she wanted Derek Morgan, she knew that they had only known each other for a week but damn she wanted him in the worst way.

Penelope slid her hand inside Dereks pants and boxers and he inwardly gasped as she started gently stroking her hand up and down his erection, Derek wanted so badly to lay her down on the couch and make mad passionate love to her but their mood suddenly cooled when the timer went off in the kitchen.

Derek reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and said, "baby girl you have no idea how badly I want you right now", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "ohhhhh but I do and there is nothing more that I want than to be with you". He smiled and said, "are you sure because I don't want to rush you".

She smiled as she gently stroked him again and said, "ohhhhhh you aren't rushing me, I want you Derek and I want you right now", he kissed her lips and said, "let me turn off the oven so our dinner won't burn and then we will head upstairs to my room". She smiled as she slowly pulled her hand out of his boxers and said, "hurry handsome, don't make momma wait to long".

Derek stood up and straightened his pants up and said, "don't worry I won't" as he headed toward the kitchen, about a minute later she heard his sexy voice whispering, "I want you baby girl". She stood up and gasped in surprise as Derek picked her up and carried her bridal style up his stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Love Is Blind-Ch 13

Derek kissed her lips passionately as he sat her down on the floor beside the bed, he gently tugged her shirt off over her head and tossed it across the room. Penelope couldn't help but smile as he reached around her and unsnapped her bra and once he uncovered her beautiful breasts he instantly palmed then and said, "these are amazing just like their owner".

She smiled and said, "why thank you kind sir", she then slid her hands down to the waist of his pants and unzipped and unsnapped them before sliding them down over his ass and over his thighs". Penelope then slid her hand around and started stroking him and said, "might I say that momma likes what she feels, is that all for me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "each and every inch baby girl".

Derek slid her skirt and panties down her creamy white thighs and when they pooled at her feet he practically growled as his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. He then laid down on the bed pulling his beautiful girlfriend down with him, once her back hit the bed he started kissing his way down her body.

He hovered over her and whispered, "you are so beautiful Penelope", she blushed and said, "you aren't so bad yourself oh sexy chocolate drop", he laughed as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Derek couldn't believe how beautiful the woman under him was, she was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and she was finally his.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down to her, once their lips met they battled for control for several minutes before they had to pull apart for air. Penelope waited patiently as Derek lined himself up at her entrance, she hadn't been with anybody in over a year and with the huge gift he was packing she was in for a hell of a ride.

Penelope gasped as Derek started sliding inside her inch by glorious inch, once he was fully inside her he stilled so that she could get use to his girth. He knew when she wrapped her legs around his waist that she was ready so once those beautiful, long legs wrapped around his waist he started sliding in and out of her.

At first she felt a little pain but that pain quickly turned to pleasure as they moved as one, Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but she was so damn beautiful and he wanted her so bad his body took over as his pace quickened. The room was filled with the sounds of Penelopes moans as he pounded into her over and over.

Derek couldn't help but smile as she moaned his name, Penelope turned her head to the side as Derek started placing soft butterfly kisses, first he kissed, then he licked and then finally he sucked her creamy skin like a vampire. Penelope had never felt this way before and the feel of his lips on her skin was driving her closer and closer to exploding.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him as her nails raked up and down his back earning moans of pleasure from her man, Penelope could tell that he was leaving his mark on her neck but right now she couldn't be happier about it. Derek lifted her legs a little higher up on his hips and he grunted as he slid even deeper inside her hot wet center.

Penelope could feel her orgams quickly getting closer and closer and when Derek felt her tightening up around him he smiled against her mouth as he quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts. A few hard, deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, Derek collapsed on the bed beside Penelope and pulled her close as they both tried to catch their breath.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "damn baby girl that was, that was", Penelope kissed his chest and said, "mindblowingly amazing", he laughed and said, "exactly". Penelope smiled at him and said, "handsome I'm not a virgin by any means but I have to say that without a doubt you are the best lover I have ever had".

He smiled as he intertwined their fingers and said, "I was getting ready to say the same thing sweetness, you are the perfect woman for me, you are beautiful, sweet, kind and of course you have a smoking hot body". Penelope smiled and said, "if you keep talking like that you are sooooo gonna get lucky again".

He slid his hand down her body and said, "oh yeah"?, she rolled him over on his back and straddled his waist and said, "ohhhhh yeah" as she sank down on him thus starting another passionate love making session.


	14. Chapter 14

Love Is Blind-Ch 14

Penelope sighed happily as she woke up early the next morning, she was sore but ohhhhhhh was it worth it, her night with Derek was amazing and right now she was so happy maybe a little to happy and now she was afraid that the bottom would fall out leaving her alone. The feel of Dereks warm skin against hers and the smell of his cologne was bringing back the wonderful memories of the night before.

She couldn't help but smile when Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "good mornin goddess, how are you feeling"?, she laughed and said, "sore handsome but so so happy". He grinned and said, "that's good baby girl, that's all I want for you", she laughed and said, "you want me sore"?, he laughed and said, "no silly girl I want you happy".

Penelope ran her hand across his chest and said, "the only thing that could possibly make it more perfect would be me getting my sight back", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I know sweetness I know but what happens if you don't get your sight back, I don't want to hurt you but there is that chance that your vision won't come back".

She nodded her head and said, "I honestly don't know handsome, I mean I'm a very independent and stubborn woman so this isn't gonna keep me down, I will bounce back there are lots of things I can do". He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "oh yeah like what"?, she kissed his chest and said, "well I can learn braille, I can put reading programs onto my computers at home and at work, I will learn how to cook without being able to see and I can get a guide dog".

He sighed happily and said, "I want you to know that I will be here to help you through this", she grinned and said, "I know handsome, I know", it was a few minutes and the room was quiet, Derek said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing handsome nothing". Derek said, "goddess you can't lie to me, I can tell that something is bothering you so spill it".

She said, "if I don't get my sight back is that gonna scare you away"?, he instantly said, "no baby, nothing is gonna scare me away, you are the woman I want to be with, you are the woman that I'm falling in love with". She felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest and fly across the room she was so happy.

Penelope said, "wh wh what did you just say"?, he laughed and said, "I said I'm falling in love with you", she raised her head up and smiled as he caressed the side of her face. She said, "I'm falling in love with you to handsome, I've never felt like this before, not ever and I am so glad that you feel the same as I do".

He slid his hand down her back and slid it over her ass and said, "I think I started falling for you the minute I saw you", she grinned and said, "well I have to admit you were gorgeous". He swatted her ass and said, "was gorgeous, what am I now chopped liver"?, she laughed and said, "no, now you are mine where before you weren't".

He slid his hand back up her body and rolled her over onto her side and crashed his lips to hers, they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard his cell ringing. He rolled over and got his cell off the table and said, "it's work baby, I gotta take this", she kissed his lips and said, "it's fine handsome".

Derek smiled and said, "Morgan", all Penelope heard was a few yes's and a but I am suppose to be off for the next few days and then she heard him say alright alright I'll be right there but you owe me man, you owe me big because my girl just came home from the hospital yesterday". She smiled at hearing Derek call her his girl, those were two words that she owuld never tire of being called.

After ending the call Derek said, "baby I gotta go in and cover for Mark he had a family emergency", she said, "I hope that everything is going to be alright". He caressed the side of her face and said, "me to baby, me to", he looked down at her and said, "how about I help you down the stairs and get you comfy on the couch before I leave"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you don't have to handsome".

He grinned and said, "I know I don't have to silly girl but I want to", she said, "alright handsome and you don't have to worry because when we came in yesterday I measured off the distances so I can get around in the house with no problems". He nodded his head and said, "you are amazing sweetness", she then put one of his shirts on and a pair of her pajama bottoms and together they made their way down the stairs.

Before he left to go to work, he fixed her some breakfast and helped her get comfy on the couch before kissing her lips and saying, "baby I will call JJ or Emily for you if you want"?, she caressed the side of his face and sai"I'll be fine handsome I think I will just lay here and maybe take a little nap somebody wore me out lastnight".

He grinned and said, "alright sweetness, you nap and we will talk in a little while", she nodded her head and said, "that we will handsome, that we will. Penelope said, "be careful handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "always sweetness, always". he then reluctantly walked to the door and Penelope sighed when she heard the door shut and lock from the other side".

A few minutes later she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until there was a knock at the door, she made her way to the door and when she was getting ready to ask who it was she heard a soft voice say, "it's me my love Savannah". Her heart shattered when as she stood there trying to figure out just who the hell Savannah was".


	15. Chapter 15

Love Is Blind-Ch 15

Savannah inwardly laughed as she raised her hand up and knocked again and said, "sweetheart we have a lot of of planning to do for the wedding June is getting closer and closer". Penelope stood there with tears streaming down her face, he lied to her, he told her that he hadn't had a date in over a year and she was devastated to find out that not only was he dating somebody else but that he was engaged.

Penelope gave a sigh of relief when she heard Savannah finally give up and leave, she walked over to the couch and pulled her cell out of her purse and hit the button for verbal commands and between tears she managed to say, "call JJ". After a few rings JJ happily said, "good morning Garcie how are you"?, Penelope started openly crying.

About half an hour later JJ was knocking on Dereks front door, she couldn't understand half of what Penelope had said so she grabbed her things and got to her friend as soon as she could. Penelope wiped her eyes and made her way to the front door and she opened the door when JJ said, "open up Garcie it's me".

When the door flew open Penelope flung herself into her friends arms and JJ hugged her tight and said, "ahhhh honey what happened, I couldn't really understand everything you were saying". JJ led her friend to the couch and when the two sat down Penelope filled her in on everything from where her and Derek had made love lastnight and this morning up and through everything this Savannah had said through the door.

JJ was mad, she was more than mad she was furious, how could Derek fool everybody like he did, he seemed to genuinely care about Penelope but he had lied to her and had been dating this Savannah all the time and had lied about that and being engaged. Penelope gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't stay here Jayje, can you help me get home please"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "of course honey".

It didn't take long for Penelope to get changed and soon they were heading toward her apartment, during the ride to her Penelope said, "I need to start the process of getting a guide dog Jayje and I need to learn Braille and I need to get the programs put on my computer so", JJ said, "easy sweetie we will do all that I promise but first we need to get you settled in at your place".

JJ said, "Garcie don't give up hope on getting your sight back", Penelope sighed and said, "I'm not but I want to be prepared in case things don't work out the way I hope they do". Penelope smiled when JJ agreed to help her get things started when they got back to her apartment, they then sat there talking about how to get the process started on the guide dog.

Derek was starting to get worried because he had called his house several times and got no answer and when he called Penelopes cell it went straight to voicemail. He then dialed JJ's number and after a few rings he heard, "hello", he said, "JJ this is Derek I can't reach Penelope at my house and I'm really getting worried, can you go and check on her"?, JJ laughed and said, "she isn't at your house Derek, she's with me".

He gave a sigh of relief and said, "can I talk to her please"?, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "Derek wants to talk to you Garcie", she shook her head and said, "I don't want to talk to that that liar". Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "liar, what did I lie about"?, JJ said, "well after you left for work she found out about your fiancee".

Derek said, "MYYYYY WHATTTTT"?, JJ said, "you can stop pretending Derek we know that you are engaged to somebody named Savannah", Derek said, "I am not engaged to Savannah, we went out once over a year ago, I told Penelope about her". JJ said, "she doesn't want to talk to you Derek and I'm not going to try and make her", she then ended the call.

Derek rubbed his hand over his bald head and said, "what the hell happened"?, he paced back and forth across the firestation wondering just what Savannah had said. Savannah laughed as she plopped down on her couch, she crossed her legs and crossed her arms as she said, "now that she thinks Derek and I are engaged she won't want anything to do with him".

She got up and walked through the house to get her something to drink, on her way back through the house she heard her cell start to ring, she made her way to the living room and picked up her cell. She couldn't help but grin when she saw "DEREK" flashing on her ID, she hit the talk button and said, "hello".

Derek screamed, "SAVANNAH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL MY GIRLFRIEND"?, she laughed and said, "I don't know what you are talking about"?, he balled his hands into a fist and said, "bullshit, now tell me exactly what you told her". Savannah said, "I simply told her the truth", he laughed and said, "the truth, you wouldn't know the truth if it climbed up your ass".

She said, "how rude, I don't have to take this", she ended the call and turned her cell off so that he couldn't get hold of her, she sat down on the couch and said, "now good luck making your girlfriend talk to you". Penelope and JJ made their way inside her apartment and JJ said, "how about a tea Garcie"?, she said, "I need something stronger today Jayje".

JJ said, "okay Garcie", she headed toward the kitchen as Penelope made her way to the couch, a couple of hours later everything was set up for Penelope to get the programs put on her home and work computers and she was suppose to start learning Braille and start her orientation for her guide dog on Monday.

Penelope faced JJ and said, "can you tell Em to thank Hotch for me, I know that he helped push through the paperwork", she hugged her friend and said, "I will". Penelope said, "it must be getting time for my godson to have his bath", JJ said, "it is but Spence can do it", Penelope said, "I'm fine Jayje, please don't baby me".

JJ walked to the door and said, "alright but if you need anything please call me", she smiled at her friend and said, "I will Jayje, I promise now go home and kiss your husband and that sweet little boy of yours". Penelope followed JJ to the door and said, "be careful Jayje", she then closed and locked her door.

She made her way to the kitchen and fixed some tea, she couldn't help but feel good about herself because she easily made her tea and carried it to table in the living room. She went to sit down and there was a knock at the door, she laughed and said, "did you forget something Jayje", she opened the door and said, "what did you forget Jayje"?, Derek said, "baby girl we need to talk".


	16. Chapter 16

Love Is Blind-Ch 16

Penelope tried to push the door together but Derek put his foot in it and said, "please talk to me", she wiped her eyes and said, "I don't want to talk to you right now". He said, "please baby, please", she held up her hand and said, "don't call me that, you don't have any right to call me that anymore".

He stood there with his heart breaking as he watched the tears stream down his baby girls face, he reached out and touched her face and said, "you have to believe me I'm not engaged to Savannah, we went out once last year, remember I told you about her". Penelope stood there not saying anything as she listened to him talk.

When he stopped talking Penelope said, "is that all"?, he said, "please don't throw us away beacause of Savannas lies, I love you Penelope, I love you with all my heart". She wiped her eyes and said, "I don't know what to believe but please let me have some time to think", he put his hand on her arm and said, "will you call me when you are ready to talk"?, she nodded her head yes as she shut the door.

Derek put his hand on the door and said, "I love you baby girl", she slumped against her door and whispered, "I love you to", she stayed on the floor for several minutes as she listened to Derek finally give up and walk away. Derek got in his truck and hit the steering wheel several times before starting it up and racing out of the parking lot.

Penelope got up and went into her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed and let the tears flow, she didn't know what to do or who to believe, she loved Derek and wanted to believe him but right now her heart was broken. As she laid on her bed she decided that she would focus on her vision for now and worry about her relationship with Derek later.

The rest of the day flew by and soon it was getting dark outside and she stayed in bed thinking about what she wanted to do first and as she threw her legs over the side of the bed she sighed as there was a knock at the door. She walked through her apartment and made her way to the door where she listened to see who was on the other side of the door.

She smiled when she heard JJ saying. "let me in Garcie", she unlocked the door and pulled it open and said, "come in Jayje", JJ walked inside and said, "what's wrong"?, she pushed her hair back out of her eyes and said, "nothing, everything's fine". JJ sat down on the couch and said, "bullshit Garcie".

Penelope blew out a breath and said, "I had a visitor today", JJ looked at her and said, "you did, who was it"?, she said, "Derek", JJ said, "what did he want"?, she said, "he wanted to tell me that he loved me and that he was not engaged to Savannah". JJ put her hand on her friends and said, "what did you tell him"?, Penelope said, "I told him that I needed some time".

JJ got up and walked over to the window and said, "well what are you going to do"?, she shrugged and said, "well I'm going to focus on getting my sight back for now". JJ said, "Garcie", Penelope said, "don't Garcie me Jayje, I have other things to worry about right now other than a cheating ex boyfriend".

JJ said, "well it sounds like you have made your choice, you are going to give up and", Penelope said, "I'm not giving up, I just know which battle to fight right now that's all". JJ nodded her head and said, "are you sure this is what you want"?, she nodded her head and said, "for now this is what I need, please tell me that you are going to support me".

The next thing Penelope knew her friend wrapped her arms around her and said, "of course I will support you", Penelope smiled and said, "so what can we do first"?, JJ said, "well we can get started on those programs for your computers if that's ok with you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that is more than ok with me".

Derek walks into his house and tosses his keys on the table, he walked over and sat down on the couch and smiled as he saw Penelopes Ipod laying on the couch beside him. He picked it up and held it in his hands and smiled as he put the earbud in his ear and listened to her playlist, he closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the music, as he fell asleep he knew that he wouldn't stop until he made Penelope see that they were destined to be together no matter what he had to do or how long he had to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Love Is Blind-Ch 17

The next couple of months flew by for Penelope as she focused on getting her life together, she had spent her time learing Braille and getting her training and orientation for her guide dog. Derek checked on her everyday without her knowing it, he would go to her house every morning and make sure that she got to work and then he would make sure she got home at night.

Derek was watching as Penelope and her dog Clooney made their way into her apartment, he sighed as he started his truck and headed back toward his house. He hadn't been home long when his cell started ringing, he looked down and felt his heart racing when he saw the name "Penelope" flashing on the ID.

He hit the talk button and said, "hello", Penelope smiled and said, "hello handsome", he laughed and said, "hello beautiful how are you"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm good I got my guide dog a few weeks ago his name is clooney and he is an awesome dog". Derek smiled and said, "that's good baby, I'm glad your doing so good".

There was a silence on the line for a few seconds and Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that I have an appointment in the morning with Dr. Stacy and I was hoping that you could meet me at the hospital". Derek smiled and said, I would love to meet you at the hospital, just tell me the time and I'm there".

She laughed and said, "my appointment is 9:00 in the morning and she is going to do some scans to see how my eyes are progressing and I'm a little nervous". He said, "do you need me to pick you up in the morning"?, she smiled and said, "no you don't have to do that", he said, "I know I don't have to but I would like to if that's ok".

She hesitated for a few seconds and then said, "yeah that's fine, I guess I will see you in the morning", he grinned and said, "I'll see you in the morning baby girl, I love you". She felt her heart racing and she said, "I love you to" and then the call ended, Derek laid his head back against the couch and sighed happilyl because morning couldn't come fast enough for him knowing that he would get to see his baby girl again.

Penelope rubbed the top of Clooneys head and said, "well I did it boy, that was a big step for me", Clooney looked up at her and wagged his tail and barked and she said, "yeah I know". She laughed and said, "how about we go in the kitchen and get some dinner"?, she stood up and Clooney led her to the kitchen.

Before Penelope knew it she was waking up to the blaring of her alarm, she reached over and turned it off and patted Clooney on the head and said, "are you ready for today boy"?, he whined and wagged his tail at her letting her know that he was ready. She threw the covers back and got up and headed toward her closet.

She picked out an outfit and then the both of them headed toward the bathroom, it didn't take long before she was dressed and ready to go, she sighed happily as Clooney led her down the stairs. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Derek took a deep breath and said, "it's me baby girl".

Clooney led Penelope toward the door and waited as she opened the door, Derek smiled as Penelope motioned for him to come inside, he walked around her and went over to the couch and sat down. Penelope smiled and said, "Derek this is Clooney and Clooney this is Derek", Derek rubbed the top of Clooneys head and said, "it's nice to meet you boy".

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "are you ready to go sweetness because traffic is a mess this morning", she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready when you are handsome". He stood up and watched as she grabbed her things and was led to the door by her faithful guide dog, Derek then closed and locked the door behind him as Clooney led Penelope toward Dereks truck.

A few minutes into the trip Derek said, "so sweetness what are they doing today at your appointment"?, she sighed and said, "I am having bloodwork so they can check all of my levels and check for any infections and then I am having scans to see how the swelling is doing", he reached over and put her hand in his and couldn't help but smile when she didn't pull away.

Penelope worriedly sighed as they walked across the parking lot, she was afraid to hear what the doctor had to tell her because she could tell that she wasn't getting any of her sight back, not even a glimmer was coming back yet and she was wondering if it ever would. Derek reached over and gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm here for you goddess".

Penelope smiled and whispered, "thank you handsome, I really need you today", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you". She took a deep breath before walking into her doctors office, Clooney led her over to the desk where she signed in and then walked over and sat down to wait for her turn.

When her name was called they stood up and followed the nurse into a large room, she smiled and said, "I'm going to go ahead and get your blood work taken care of so then she can do your scans Penelope, is that ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes that's fine Cheryl". Derek stood by her side and held her hand as the blood was taken.

Clooney stayed with Derek while Penelope was gone for her scans and he couldn't help but smile when he looked up and saw Penelope being led toward them by the nurse. Derek said, "welcome back goddess", she grinned and said, "thank you handsome, was Clooney a good boy"?, he grinned and said, "he was a very good boy while his momma was gone".

Cheryl looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "the doctor will be in with the results in a few minutes, she is going over them right now in her office". Derek grinned and said, "thank you Cheryl", Penelope sat down beside Derek and sighed as Clooney laid down at her feet, she rubbed him on the head and said, "good boy".

About 15 minutes later the doctor walked into the room with Penelopes file in her hands, she sat down across from Penelope and said, "I have your results Penelope". Derek could tell that she was worried and nervous so he put her hand in his and gently squeezed it as the doctor got ready to give the results.

She opened the chart and said, "your scans the swelling hasn't gone down anymore", Penelope said, "I was afraid of that", the doctor said, "the pressure is still behind your eyes causing you not to be able to see, I don't know how to tell you this Penelope but I'm afraid that you may never get your sight back".

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I knew that the treatments weren't working and I can't really say that the results surprise me", the doctor sighed and said, "there was something in your bloodwork that surprised me". Penelope said, "is there something wrong"?, she put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "according to your bloodwork you're pregnant, about 8 weeks along".


	18. Chapter 18

Love Is Blind-Ch 18

Derek couldn't help but smile, he was going to be a daddy he looked at Penelope and then the doctor and she said, "Penelope did you hear what I said"?, she said, "wh wh what did you say"?, she took a deep breath and said, "you're pregnant around 8 weeks along, I take it this comes as a surprise to you"?, Penelope nodded her head yes.

The doctor said, "I'm going to step out for a few minutes and give the two of you some time alone", she then got up and headed toward the door to the room. Penelope covered her face in her hands and said, "what am I gonna do"?, Derek put his hand on top of hers and said, "I love you baby girl, we could get married and raise the baby together".

She got up and walked across the room and said, "get married, you can't be serious", he got up and walked across the room and said, "why can't I be serious"?, she said, "Derek you're engaged to another woman, we had a one night stand and", he put his finger over her lips and said, "first of all I am not engaged to another woman".

She opened her mouth to say something and he said, "you've had your turn now please give me mine", she nodded her head and listened when he said, "secondly we were not, WERE NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND". He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you Penelope, do you hear me, I love you and nobody else but you".

He then leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "please tell me that you believe me"?, she sighed and said, "I want to Derek but what about what Savannah said,"?, he said, "forget about what she said, she lied to you goddess, I went out with her one time and if I could I would back up time and not go out with her that night".

She grinned and said, "did you mean it"?, he said, "did I mean what"?, she sighed and said, "did you mean it when you said that you wanted us to raise this baby together"?, he kissed her lips and said, "of course I did, I want to spend the rest of my life with you". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you to Derek and I believe you about everything, how could I have been so stupid"?, he smiled at her and said, "the important thing is that we are back together now and we are going to have a baby".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "what about work and my sight and"?, he said, "easy motormouth let's worry about one thing at a time", she laughed and said, "you're right handsome". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I would never try to stop you from working, you love your job and you are a very independent and stubborn woman and those are two of the reasons I fell in love with you".

She put her hand on his cheek and said, "I am a very stubborn woman but you already know that and", he slowly leaned down and before she finished what she was saying he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, she moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelope sighed happily when they pulled apart and said, "you don't have to be with me to be able to see your child, you can see the baby anytime you want". He put her face in his hands and said, "I want to see the baby and the babies momma every day for the rest of my life", the next thing she knew his lips were on hers again.

They reluctantly pulled apart when the doctor walked into the room and handed her a list of names and said, these are all excellent OBGYN's and any of them would be a great choice for you". She looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "you need to get an appointment with an OB as soon as possible so that you can get started on your prenatal vitamins".

Derek nodded his head and said, "don't worry I will make sure that she sees a doctor as soon as possible", Penelope grinned as he put her hand in his and gently squeezed it. The doctor put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I'm sorry that my diagnosis isn't a better one where your sight is concerned".

Penelope sighed and said, "it isn't your fault, you have done everything you could to help me and I will never forget you for it", she smiled and shook both of their hands before getting up and walking out of the room. Derek leaned down and gently kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you", he then rubbed her stomach and said, "and I love you to".

Penelope laughed as they left the office hand in hand with Clooney leading the way


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains sexual content

Love Is Blind-Ch 19

A few days later Penelope sighed as she sits wrapped in Dereks arms on their couch, she grins and says, "I can't wait to tell the girls about the baby". Derek said, "when will they be back in town"?, she said, "they are coming back today, I was thinking that maybe we could invite them all and your mom and step father over for a cookout or something and tell them all at the same time about the baby".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love that idea baby girl", Penelope said, "I still cant' believe that we are going to have a baby", he laughed and said, "I'm just glad that you believe me about the Savannah situation". She put her hand on his chest and said, "why would she lie like that"?, Derek said, "because she has suddenly decided that after a year she wants me".

Penelope said, "are you sure that you don't want her"?, he smiled and said, "I am definitley sure baby girl, I have everything I could ever need or want right here in my arms". Derek said, "how are the prenatal vitamins treating you"?, she sighed and said, "they are nasty but if they are good for the baby then I will definitley take them".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "there is something that I want to talk to you about"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "you can talk to me about anything handsome". He smled and said, "I would like to talk to you about moving in here permanently", she felt her heart beating faster and faster and she said, "y y you do"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes because I want us to be together for the rest of our lives" Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you goddess, I love you with all my heart and one day soon I hope to make you my wife", she put her hand on top of his and said, "you want to marry me"?, he laughed and said, "of course I do, you are it for me, you and this little one here are my life".

She grinned and said, "I know that the baby was unexpected but I couldn't love it more if it were planned", he gently rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to find out if we are having a boy or girl". She laid her head on his chest and said, "I bet you would like a son", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "the only thing that matters to me is that the baby is healthy, the sex doesn't matter to me".

Derek said, "the reason I can't wait to find out the sex is so that I will know what color to paint the nursery", she said, "the nursery, oh my goodness I was so caught up in being pregnant that I totally forgot about the nursery". Derek laughed and said, "well we have plenty of time to get the nursery ready, we have almost 7 months to get everything perfect for him or her".

Penelope said, "we need to pick out some names that we both like for the baby, we can pick out boys and girls names so that way we will be ready when the baby is born", he nodded his head in agreement. Penelope slid her hand down Dereks muscular chest and said, "I can't believe that you are mine".

He laughed and said, "I'm alllll yours baby girl, just like you are alllll mine", she laughed as she unbuttoned his pants and said, "make love to me Derek, make love to me in our bed". He stood up and put her hand in his and said, "your wish is my command my beautifu baby girl", she then gasped when he picked her up.

She said, "handsome you are going to hurt yourself picking my up like that", he playfully slapped her ass and said, "you better get use to me doing this goddess because I'm going to carry you as much as possible because I love to feel you in my arms". When they got into their bedroom he gently sat her feet on the floor and pressed his lips to hers.

She tugged his shirt off over his head and said, "I have never felt this way before Derek, never", he tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it in the floor, he slid his arms around her and unsnapped her bra and slid it down her shoulders stopping only long enough to kiss his way from her neck to her shoulder on both sides.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she slid her jogging pants and panties down her creamy thighs, when they pooled at her feet he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He quickly toed off his shoes and slid his pants and boxers down over his hips and down his legs so that he could kick them to the side with the rest of his clothes.

He got on the bed with her and crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful", she then felt his lips on her nipples. She arched her back and moaned his name as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, he hovered over her for a few seconds and as he thrusted himself inside her they both gasped in pleasure.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper and deeper inside her, he kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "you are so tight baby girl". She raked her nails up and down his back as he pounded into her over and over, each thrust was more amazing than the thrust before it and each glorious thrust was bringing them closer and closer to orgasm.

The room was filled with their pants and moans as a few minutes later she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer, Derek couldn't help but smile when he felt her tightening up around him. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and when she slid her hands down and grabbed his ass he bit down on her neck causing them both to scream each others names as they exploded in pure bliss.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was amazing", she grinned as she tried to catch her breath and said, "it sure was", she ran her hand down to his penis and started stroking him and said, "this time I want to be on top". He laughed as she straddled his waist and as she sank down on him he threw his head back and said, "ohhhhhhh god yesssssss".


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

Love Is Blind-Ch 20

Derek raised up and started kissing the valley between her beautiful perfect breasts, she threw her head back as he took her nipple into his mouth and started gently tugging on it with his teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "ohhh yes, don't stop, please don't stop", he grinned as he moved to the other breast.

Savannah had pulled up across the street from Dereks house and made sure that nobody was watching before crossing the road, she walked around and looked into the windows downstairs and saw nothing, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "pick the lock stupid, he must be upstairs", she headed to the back door and pulled something out of her purse and after a few seconds the lock clicked and she smiled as she twisted the knob and pushed the door open and gently closed it behind her.

Penelope said, "I love you Derek, god how I love you", she then gasped when he thrusted up into her over and over as they met each other thrust for thrust. Savannah thought she heard Dereks voice as she made her way up the stairs being careful not to make any noise, she was hoping that Derek was in bed alone so she could slip in there with him.

She was a few steps away from the door when she heard a female moaning Dereks name, she stepped closer to the door in time to see Derek flop them over and when the blond was on her back she could clearly see that it was the same woman from the accident she caused. She stepped back slowly and turned and headed toward the stairs.

Derek pounded into Penelope over and over, Penelope moaned, "ohhhhhhh yessssss" as Derek exploded inside her, a few hard, deep thrusts later she shattered around him with his name on her lips. As Savannah reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Derek said, "I love you goddess", she then wiped her eyes and walked toward the front door.

When she got ready to put her hand on the knob there was a knock on the door, she didn't know what to do, if she stayed there she would get caught so she turned and headed through the kitchen. Derek got out of bed and threw on his boxers as he made his way down toward the door, Penelope laid on the bed with a huge smile on her face as she started coming down from her orgasmic high.

Derek opened the door and smiled whebn he saw his mom standing there, he grinned as he opened the door, Fran smiled and said, "did I interrupt something"?, he hugged her and said, "no momma, please come in". Fran walked inside and said, "I was at the supecrmarket and thought I would run by and check on you two".

Derek said, "I'm glad that you are here, are you and Dave free later today"?, she said, "I think so why"?, he smiled and said, "baby girl and I would like to get everybody back here at our place for a cookout". Fran put her hand on her sons and said, "that sounds great honey but are you sure that Penelope is up for it"?, he nodded his head and said, "positive momma it was her idea".

Fran said, "how about if I make a salad and some brownies"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds great momma" he watched as his mom stood up and she turned to him and said, "what time do you want us here"?, he said, "how about 4:00 does that give you enough time"?, she nodded her head and said, "that will be more than enough time baby boy".

Derek walked his mom to the door and kissed her on the cheek and said, "see ya at 4 momma"?, she patted his cheek and said, "alright baby boy see you then" and he watched as she walked out the door. After closing the door he rubbed Clooney on the head and said, "momma is alright boy I'm taking good care of her", Clooney wagged his tail as he watched Derek head up the stairs.

Derek stopped in the door and whistled when he saw Penelopes naked body laying on top of the sheet, he walked over and said, "how about one more round before we start getting everything ready for the cookout"?, she laughed and said, "do you think that you can handle another round after all you are an old man".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I'll show you an old man", she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he thrusted himself inside her. Savannah walked inside her apartment and threw her purse across the room and said, "she believed him, well I'm going to have to pick up my game, I guess she is going to have to walk in on us in bed together before she will believe it".

She sat down on the couch and smiled as another plan came to her on how she could get Derek once and for all


	21. Chapter 21

Love Is Blind-Ch 21

The next few hours were filled with lovemaking and cookout preperations as Derek and Penelope were getting everything ready for the cookout and for their friends to arrive. Derek was just finishing with the plates and glasses when there was a knock at the door, he looked up to see Clooney leading Penelope across the room to the door.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her confidently walk across the floor, she had come such long way over the past few months and he knew that she still had a rough road ahead of her but he knew that they could get through it together. Penelope stopped at the door and said, "who is it"?, JJ grinned and said, "it's me and Em Garcie".

Penelope opened the door and said, "come in girlies, come in", they walked inside and JJ said, "where can we put this stuff Garcie"?, Penelope smiled and said, "on the tables on the back porch Jayje". Emily smiled and said, "sooooooo how are things with Derek"?, she blushed and Emily said, "that good huh"?, Penelope laughed and said, "he is amazing, I have never been so happy".

Derek walked into the room and said, "where are Reid and Hotch"?, JJ said, "they stopped to get some ice at the store up the street", Derek kissed Penelope on the lips gently and said, "how you doing sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "doing good hotstuff, doing good". The girls smiled at him as he walked off.

When they were sure that Derek was out in the back yard Emily leaned in and said, "soooooo", Penelope smiled and said, "sooooooo what"?, JJ said, "ohhhhhh come on you know what she is talking about, how is Derek in bed"?, she grinned and said, "he is like the energizer bunny girls, he keeps going and going and going, he is amazing".

JJ laughed and said, "you look so happy Garcie", she sighed and said, "I have never been happier in my life", they looked up when Reid and Hotch came through the door. Derek walked in from the back yard and helped the boys bring the stuff out to the tables, he grinned as he walked back into the house and asked Penelope, "have you heard from mom and Dave"?, she shook her head and said, "no not since she was here earlier today".

Reid said, "traffic is a bear today, they are working on the road a few blocks over", he nodded his head and said, "I think I'm going to go ahead and put the meat on the grill". Hotch and Reid kissed their wives and joined Derek outside, Penelope heard the sliding glass close and she leaned in and said, "alright girlies spill it".

The girls looked at each other and then at Penelope and said, "what are you talking about spill what"?, she said, "how are Reid and Hotch in the sack"?, JJ said, "Spence is amazing, he is so gentle, kind and loving but he can definitely get his freak on if you know what I'm saying", the girls laughed.

Emily said, "Aaron is an amazing lover and he never ever fails to satisfy me girlies and he is an awesome father" JJ said, "ohhhh Henry adores his father". Penelope said, "have either of you ever thought about having any more kids right now"?, Emily and JJ in unison said, "yes", Penelope smiled as she heard Henry and Jack run into the house.

Jack said, "auntie PPPPPPPP", she said, "hey Jackers, how have you been"?, he laughed and said, "good auntie P we are going to have another game next week can you come can you can you pleaseeeeeeee"?, Penelope hugged him and said, "I wouldn't miss it sweetie". Henry wrapped his arm around Penelopes leg and said, "tan I pway wif Cwooney"?, Penelope said, "sure, take him out in the back yard and play ok honey"?, Henry laughed and said, "tayyyyyy" as him and Jack ran out the back door".

Emily said, "you would make a great momma PG", she smiled and said, "really, you really think so"?, JJ said, "oh yes definitely, you really have your two godsons wrapped around your finger". Derek walked into the house and saw the huge smile on his baby girls face and he said, "would you ladies like a baked potato with your steaks, burgers and hotdogs"?, Rossi walked into the house behind Fran and said, "of course they do, what is a cookout without baked potatoes"?, Fran kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "sorry it took us so long baby boy but traffic was horrible".

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope and I have some news", JJ and Emily in unison said, "YOUR GETTING MARRIED"?, Penelope grinned and said, "nope sorry girlies". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I'm going to be a grandma aren't I"?, Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and smiled at his friends and said, "yes, she is about 8 weeks along".

The room was filled with squeals as the girls all gathered around Penelope and hugged her


	22. Chapter 22

Love Is Blind-Ch 22

Hotch, Reid and Dave congratulated Derek on his impending fatherhood as the girls took Penelope outside in the back yard to talk about the joys of being a mom. Dave laughed and said, "welllllll how do you feel knowing that you are going to be a dad"?, he sighed and said, "I feel great, never been happier in my life".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "being a dad is great, the first time they call you daddy just melts your heart",Reid smiled and said, "JJ and I are talking about having another baby so Henry won't grow up an only child". Hotch said, "so are Em and I, we want Jack to have brothers and or sisters like Em and I had".

Derek said, "I have two sisters, one older and one younger and it was fun growing up with siblings, I would love to have a house filled with kids with my baby girl". Dave grinned and said, "it is so good to see you so happy Derek", he laughed and said, "it is good to be happy, I always thought that happiness was for other people but since I found Penelope I know that I can truly be happy".

JJ grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh Garcie that's great news", Emily said, "another neice or nephew to spoil I love it", Fran hugged her tightly and said, "awwww I am finally getting grandbabies from my baby boy". Penelope smiled and said, "the baby was a surprise but I am so happy that we are having a baby".

Emily said, "how did the rest of the doctors appointment go"?, the smile slightly fell and she said, "it is highly doubtful that I will get my sight back". JJ said, "ohhh honey I'm so sorry", Penelope smiled and said, "don't be I'm thrilled to be bringing another little life into this world, one that is part hotstuff and part me".

Fran said, "the moment they put that little one into your arms you feel love like you have never felt before", JJ and Emily nodded their heads in agreement and JJ said, "when Henry was born and I saw that little face I was so happy that I felt my heart would burst right out of my chest and fly away".

Emily said, "when they put Jack in my arms I couldn't imagine a time that I had been so happy", Penelope sighed and said, "I can't wait to hold our little one in my arms and kiss his or her little face". Fran said, "I wish that James could have been here but he is looking down right down with a huge smile on his face"..

Penelope said, "I wish that I could have met Dereks dad", Fran said, "Derek is so much like his father that sometimes it is scarey", Penelope said, "I love your son with all my heart Mrs. Rossi". Fran smiled at Penelope and said, "please honey call me Fran", she grinned and said, "I know that I have only known Derek for a couple of months but I love him so much Fran".

Fran grinned and said, "and he loves you honey, he loves you so so much", she couldn't help but smile as she sat there listening to Jack and Henry as they played with Clooney. A few minutes later Derek and the rest of the men came out into the back yard and headed over to their wives or their girlfriends in Dereks case.

He wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to hotstuff". He looked at his friends and said, "I think I am going to head over to the grill and get that meat done so we can eat", JJ laughed and said, "good because we're starving".

Derek laughed and shook his head as he headed across the yard toward the grill, the men kissed their wives before joining Derek over at the huge grill. JJ said, "that man is so in love with you that he practically glows", Penelope said, "I can't imagine my life without him in it Jayje I really can't".

JJ put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "I wish there was something the doctors could do about your sight sweetie", Penelope patted JJ on the hand and said, "me to but I'm not going to let not having sight get me down Jayje bacause I have so much to look forward to, I have wonderful friends and an amazing man that loves me and in a few months we are going to have a baby together, what more could a woman ask for"?, the women all smiled and nodded their head in agreement.

The yard was filled with the sound of laughter of everyone as they prepared for a day filled with celebration, little did they know that across town Savannah was making deadly plans to take Penelope out of the picture permanently.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Love Is Blind-Ch 23

The celebration was amazing as the friends laughed and talked until almost midnight, Jack and Henry had played with Clooney until they all three fell asleep in the floor in front of the fireplace. Hotch grinned and said, "we better get him home and get him to bed, he has a long practice in the morning".

Reid stood up and said, "we better get Henry home and tucked in before he wakes up and wants to play more", JJ laughed and said, "Spence is right, we need to get our little man home before he wakes up and wants to chase Clooney around in the kitchen". Penelope grinned and said, "thanks for tonight everybody it was a lot of fun".

Emily and JJ hugged their friend and congratulated her again on the news about the baby, she grinned as she felt Dereks strong arms wrap lovingly around her waist and pull her to him. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "when we are alone I'm going to show you how much I love you goddess".

She grinned and kissed his cheek and said, "sounds like a plan", JJ laughed and said, "what sounds like a plan"?, Penelope blushed and said, Derek is going to let Clooney out for a few minutes before we head to bed". Emily laughed and said, "uh huh sureeeeee that's what he said", Penelope laughed as her friends headed toward the door.

Fran kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "if you need anything sweetie I'm only a phone call away", she smiled and said, "thanks Fran, thanks for everything". Dave hugged her and said, "you are going to make a great mom kitten", Penelope said, "thanks Dave, are you about ready to be a grandpa"?, he sighed and said, "I definitley am kitten, I definitley am".

Derek hugged his mom and said, "have a safe drive home momma", Fran grinned and said, "we will baby boy and have fun after you uhhhh let the dog out". Derek blushed and said, "mommaaaaa", she laughed and said, "goodnight baby boy" before walking out the door, once the door was shut Derek locked up and turned the lights off before taking his girlfriend by the hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

Clooney wagged his tail as he stopped outside the door and laid down as Penelope and Derek walked into the room, Penelope turned to Derek and said, "I'm ready for you to show me how much you love me now". He leaned in and slowly kissed her lips and when she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth his hands made quick work of her clothes.

Penelope giggled as they pulled apart, he said, "what's so funny"?, she said, "well here I am naked and you still have your clothes on, now is that fair"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "no it isn't but I can change that". It didn't take long before they were both rolling around on the bed like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

When Derek slid slowly inside her she gasped as she wrapped her legs around him, he moaned her name as he slid deeper inside her, he then started slowly sliding in and out of her. The feel of his skin against hers was like silk on silk and she knew that she would never be able to get enough of him no matter how long they were together.

Derek was a very attentive lover, he made sure that he brought her as much pleasure as she was bringing him and as they met each other thrust for glorious thrust she gently bit down on his neck earning a moan for her efforts. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he thrusts became harder and deeper.

Penelope smiled against Dereks skin as he slid her legs higher up on his hips, even though they had made love several times she was still so tight that he almost exploded as soon as he was inside her. He pressed his lips against hers and slowly kissed his way down her creamy white skin, he smiled against her neck as he whispered, "you are so tight goddess, you fit me like a glove".

Penelope moaned his name as his thrusts were coming faster and faster, Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air.

She intertwined their fingers and said, "damn hotstuff a girl could get use to this", he laughed and said, "good baby good because this is the way I am going to treat you everyday for the rest of our lives". She kissed his lips gently and said, "promises promises", Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "never doubt a man in love sweetness" before sliding back inside her as they started yet another round of passionate love making.


	24. Chapter 24

Love Is Blind-Ch 24

The next several months flew by and the happy couple kept busy with work through the day and making love most of the night, Derek was definitely enjoying Penelopes pregnancy hormones. He never knew what time she would wake him up and they would make love all night, some nights as soon as they walked through the door clothes went flying everywhere and sometimes they never even made it inside the house before giving in to passion.

Penelope was leaving work, she wasn't feeling good so she decided to head to JJ's office and see if she could drive her home, she rubbed her now 7 month stomach and said, "hang on sweetie momma is gonna get you home and we are gonna veg out in front of the tv until daddy gets home". She smiled as the baby kicked against her hand.

Derek was at work and he was having a very slow day, he had been in the station all day and all he could think about was his baby girl, when he talked to her earlier that day she wasn't feeling good and told him that she was thinking about going home early and if she did she had promised him that she would call.

He sat at the table and looked down at his watch wondering what she was doing, was she feeling better or was she already on her way home, he took his cell off his belt and dialed her number. After a few rings it went to voicemail which meant that she was probably in an elevator and didn't have signal.

Savannah smiled as she stepped on the elevator behind Penelope, she looked down at the guide dog and stepped back when the dog stood protectively in front of her. She looked up when the door opened and several people stepped on and one girl started talking to Penelope, she hoped that the elevator would soon empty so she could continue on with her plan.

Derek looked up and smiled when he saw his friend Mark walk into the room, he sat down at the table and said, "so how is the daddy to be"?, he grinned and said, "man I have never been happier in my life and I can't wait for the baby to be born". Mark said, "do you know the sex of the baby yet"?, he shook his head and said, "no we both wanted to be surprised".

Mark noticed that Derek kept looking down at his watch and said, "man is something up you keep looking at your watch", Derek said, "I'm a little worried about Penelope that's all". Mark said, "is something wrong with her"?, Derek said, "when I talked to her earlier she wasn't feeling good and said that she might get JJ to take her home early and she promised me if she went home early that she would call".

Mark said, "ahhhhhh so you are waiting to see if she goes home early or not"?, he sighed and said, "yeahhhhhhh her being 7 months pregnant I worry about her so much more now". Mark said, "don't worry man she is gonna be alright and in a few months you will be holding that beautiful little bundle of joy in your arms".

Derek said, "it can't happen soon enough for me man", Mark laughed and said, "I tell you man when my first child was born and I held her I had never felt love like that before in my life". Derek grinned and said, "I can't imagine Penelope and the baby not being in my life, I love them both so much".

Savannah smiled as one by one the people got off the elevator leaving her, Penelope and the guide dog alone, she looked up and saw Penelope getting ready to step off the elevator and stepped off behind her. Penelope was heading toward JJ's office and she was getting ready to pass by a set of stairs leading toward the judges chambers so she took a deep breath and gave Penelope a push.

Penelope screamed as she fell down the stairs and Savannah stood there with a huge smile on her face as she saw Penelope laying at the bottom of the stairs lifeless. Aaron was walking through his chambers when he heard someone screaming, he stepped outside and saw Penelope laying unconscious in front of his door.

He quickly checked for a pulse and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance and then called Emily and JJ, Savannah stood there peeping around the corner as people started gathering around Penelope. Derek stood up when the ambulance run came through and when he found out that the patient was a pregnant woman he looked at Mark and said, "oh my god please don't let that be Penelope" as the ambulance roared out of the fire station.

Savannah stood there for a few more minutes before she decided that it would be a good idea for her to get away from the scene before she got spotted so she turned around and ran right in to a body. She looked up to see that the person she had ran in to was none other than the love of her life Derek Morgan".


	25. Chapter 25

Love Is Blind-Ch 25

Savannah said, "ssssorry Derek I didn't see you there", Derek looked around her and saw Penelope laying on the floor and he ran over to her and got down on the floor beside her and said, "baby can you hear me"?, he got no response and he said, "please baby girl open those beautiful eyes and look at me".

Savannah started slowly backing away when a woman started pointing at her and said, "she pushed the blind lady down the stairs, I saw her", that stopped Savannah in her tracks. When JJ looked up she saw the woman running away she watched as the security guards caught her quite easily and led her into a room to keep her under observation until she could be interviewed.

Derek checked her blood pressure and looked up at Mark and said, "it's really low", Mark said, "we need to get her loaded as fast and safely as possible". Derek and Mark worked feverishly to get Penelope stable enough to load her onto the gurney, the entire time they were working on her JJ stood by Penelope holding her hand.

When they finally got her loaded Derek looked at Mark as he ran to the front of the ambulance and got behind the wheel and roared out of the huge parking lot. Derek sat beside Penelope and kissed her forehead and said, "you have to be alright baby girl, I can't lose you now, I just can't because I would be lost without you".

He put his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick against his hand, he wiped away the tears and said, "the baby is kicking my hand sweetness, can you hear me Penelope the baby is gonna be fine". He put his hand in hers and said, "please come back to me baby please, I need you to fight for me right now, fight to come back to me and the baby".

Savannah sat in a room at a table trying to think up a lie that the police might by and she looked up and saw several men walking into the room and said, "this is all a mistake, I didn't push anybody". The officer sat down at the table and said, "mam we have it all on video and it is very clear that you do indeed push Ms. Garcia down the stairs".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that's crazy, why would I hurt anybody especially a pregnant woman, what kind of person would do a thing like that"?, two other officers walked closer to her and one said, "Savannah Asbury you are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder on Penelope Garcia and her unborn child".

Savannahs mouth flew open as she listened to the officer as he finished reading her rights to her and when the cuffs were tightened up on her wrists she said, "this is all a mistake, this is all a mistake". The officers said, "you might want to observe the right to remain silent until your lawyer meets with you at the station".

Derek watched as Penelopes chest rose and fell and rose and fell and he kept trying to get her to wake up with no results, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "Penelope Garcia open your eyes and look at me right now". He felt his heart beating faster and faster as he watched her eyes flicker open.

She started panicing and said, "wh wh what happened"?, Derek said, "easy baby easy you fell or were pushed down the stairs at the courthouse and you are on the way to the hospital right now". She jerked when she felt a pain in her stomach, she said, "ohhhhh god the baby, the baby, what about the baby"?, Derek said, "the baby was kicking against my hand a few minutes ago.

Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "I'm scared Derek", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm here with you goddess and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or our baby". Derek looked up at Mark and said, "how long till we get to the hospital"?, Mark said, "we are about 4 minutes out".

Derek said, "did you hear that goddess, we are 4 minutes out", she grabbed her stomach with her free hand and said, "ohhhh nooooo", Derek said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, she said, "I think my water just broke".


	26. Chapter 26

Love Is Blind-Ch 26

Derek said, "baby I need you to stay calm for me ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm trying hotstuff but I'm scared, what if something is wrong with the baby"?, Derek said, "nothing is wrong with our baby, he or she is going to be perfect". She laughed and said, "I just wish that I could see the baby", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I do to sweetness, I do to".

Penelope was hit with a contraction that raised her up off the gurney, she said, "owwwwwww, ohhhhhhh my god", Derek said, "baby hang on we are only a couple of minutes out and then we will get you some help". She squeezed his hand and said, "when we get to the hospital please don't leave me".

He kissed her forehead and said, "baby I'm not gonna leave your side", he wiped the tears away and said, "I love you", she felt another pain coming and said, "ohhhhh here comes another one". He said, "alright breathe in through nose and breathe out through the mouth and do this go he he he, can you do that"?, she nodded her head yes as she did what he told her to do.

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot and when it stopped several doctors pulled the doors open and helped get Penelope out of the back as fast as possible. Derek got out and stayed beside her as they rushed inside, he squeezed her hand and said, "everything is going to be alright sweetness, I promise".

The doctor looked at Derek who gave a report to the doctor, she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "alright we need to get her to delivery as fast as possible". Penelope held on to Dereks hand for dear life and said, "you promised, you promised", he said, "goddess I'm not going to go anywhere".

JJ and Emily ran into the hospital followed closely by Hotch and Reid, they walked over to the desk and JJ said, "we are here about Penelope Garcia she was brought in a few minutes ago". The nurse said, "the only thing I can tell you right now is that they just took her up to delivery because she was in full blown labor".

Emily smiled at the nurse and sai, "thank you", they then walked over to the waiting room and sat down, Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "she is going to be fine Jayje". Emily looked up at Hotch and said, "I hope they throw the book at the person that pushed her down those stairs Aaron".

Hotch said, "it was a woman and security called her Savannah something", JJ looked at Emily and then at Hotch and said, "did you say Savannah Aaron"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I did, why do you know her"?, Emily said, "that is the name of the woman that lied to Penelope and told her that she was engaged to Derek and caused all the trouble several months back".

JJ said, "I hope they took that bitch to jail", Hotch said, "don't worry they did I watched them lead her away myself", JJ put her head in her hands and said. "Garcie and the baby have to be alright, they just have to be". Reid intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "don't worry Jayje they are both going to be alright".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "alright Penelope I need to see how dialated you are"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay", Derek watched as the doctor raised the sheet and quickly checked. She looked up and said, "you are fully dilated and ready for delivery so on your next contraction I need you to push".

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand when she felt another contraction coming, the doctor said, "push Penelope" and she pushed until the doctor said, "ok and rest". Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing a great job sweetness", the doctor smiled and said, "you are going great Penelope the baby is crowning".

The doctor smiled and said, "so have you two decided on a name yet"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we have, we have picked out a name for a little boy and for a little girl so we are covered either way". The doctor laughed and said, "that's great", Penelope felt another contraction coming and said, "ohhhhhhh here comes another one".

The doctor smiled and said, "and pushhhhhh", Penelope pushed and didn't stop until the doctor said, "and rest", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you are doing soooooo good baby girl". The doctor said, "alright the head is out, just a couple more pushes and the baby will be here with you".

Penelope grabbed on to the sheet with her free hand and said, "oohhhhhhhhhhh here comes another one", she pushed until the doctor said, "and rest Penelope". Derek said, "you are so brave baby girl", the doctor said, "one more push and then you will be able to hold your little bundle in your arms.

It didn't take long before another contraction hit and then a few seconds later Derek and Penelope heard the cry of their child, the doctor held the baby up and said, "congratulations mom and dad, it's a boy". Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "did you hear that goddess, we have a son, we have a son".

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "is he alright"?, Derek said, "he looks perfect, 10 little fingers and 10 little toes and a great pair of Morgan lungs". Derek grinned happily as the doctor cut the cord and handed the baby to the nurse, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "something isn't right, I think something is wrong.

The doctor sat back down and quickly checked and said, "Penelope you are crowning again, I see another head", she said, "twins, but but how did we miss it"?, the doctor said. "the second baby must be smaller than the first".Derek said, "is is is she having twins"?, the doctor smiled and nodded her head yes as she got ready to deliver the second baby.


	27. Chapter 27

Love Is Blind-Ch 27

Derek kissed his beautiful girlfriend on the lips and whispered, "I love you goddess and you can do this", she weakly smiled and said, "I'm so tired handsome, what if I can't do it". She grabbed his hand as she was hit with a hard contraction, the doctor said, "and push Penelope" and she pushed until the doctor told her to stop.

The doctor said, "you are going great Penelope, just a few more pushes and baby number two will be here", she took a deep breath as she was hit with the second contraction. After the second contraction it was like the contractions just stopped, the doctor motioned for a fetal monitor to be put on Penelope so they could check the heartrate of the second baby.

Derek looked up at the doctor and said, "is something wrong with the baby"?, the doctor said, "the heartrate is low and it is putting the baby in distress". Penelope said, "what can we do about it", the doctor said, "I think that we need to do a C-section to get the second baby out", Derek said, "how long will it take get the baby out"?, the doctor smiled and said, "I can have the baby out in less than a minute from the time the incision is made".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "please do it, please get the baby out", the doctor sat back down and started getting everything ready to bring baby Morgan number 2 into the world. JJ stood up and walked over to the nurses station and said, "any news on Penelope Garcia"?, the nurse quickly picked up the phone and checked.

JJ watched as the smile left the nurses face, she said, "wh wh what's wrong"?, the nurse said, "baby number one is doing good and is in the nursery getting checked out". Emily walked over and said, "what's going on JJ"?, the nurse repeated what she had just told JJ and Emily said, "wait you said baby number one, she was only suppose to be carrying one baby".

The nurse said, "the second baby is in distress so they are preparing her right now for a C-section to get the second baby out", JJ said, "how long will that take"?, the nurse put her hand on JJ's and said, "they can have the baby out in less than a minute". Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and smiled to the nurse and said, "thank you".

The girls started walking away and the nurse said, "I will let you know the minute I find out anything about Ms. Garcia", Emily smiled and said, "what was the sex of the first baby, did they say"?, she grinned and said, "baby number one was a little boy". JJ smiled and nodded her head and said, "thank you for all your help", the nurse grinned and said, "anytime honey" as the girls headed back over to tell the boys what was going on with their friend.

Derek watched as they put the drape up, he leaned down and kissed Penlope gently on the lips and said, "everything is going to be fine sweetness I promise". Tears started streaming down her face and she said, "twins Derek, I was carrying twins", he smiled as he wiped the tears away and said, and our son is beautiful just like his momma".

She smiled and said, "how is everything going"?, he peeped over the draped and watched as the doctor made the incision, he said, "she just made the cut so that she can get the baby out". The doctor said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I'm feeling tired but good, how is my baby"?, she smiled as she pulled the baby out.

Penelope smiled when she heard the weak cry from her second baby, the doctor said, "your daughter is doing just fine", Derek said, "daughter, I have a daughter"?, the doctor laughed and said, "you have a daughter and a son, congratulations". Penelope said, "how long before we can hold our babies"?, the doctor said, "I need to get you stitched up and moved into your room first sooo probably close to an hour".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you doctor for everything", she said, "you are very welcome", he then leaned down and gently pressed his lips agaist Penelopes and said, "now we need to decide on names for our little angels. Penelope said, "how about I name one baby and you name the other one hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "I like that idea".

She said, "how about James Derek Morgan for our son"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhh I love it sweetnes" and how about Julia Marie Morgan for our daughter", she laughed and said, "I love it". Derek sighed happily as he sat by his goddess's side and said, "I want us to get married", she smiled and opened her mouth to say something and he said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man in the world"?, she smiled and said, "yes, yes ohhhhh god yes Derek".

He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you Mrs. soon to be Morgan", Penelope laughed and said, "and I love you my future husband" and they sat there holding each others hands until it was time to move her to her private room.


	28. Chapter 28

Love Is Blind-Ch 28

When Penelope was wheeled into her room it didn't take long before the babies were brought into her room, she smiled as Derek said, "would you like to hold our daughter"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love to". Penelope said, "has anybody told everybody where we are"?, Derek grinned and said, "I will send them a text right now, everything happened so fast earlier".

Derek pulled out his cell and sent a group text to Reid, Hotch, JJ and Em letting them know that Penelope had given birth to the babies and that she was in her room. A few minutes later Derek looked up when he heard a knock at the door, he smiled when he saw the gang including his mom and Dave standing in the door.

He said, "come on it guys and say hello to the newest members of the Morgan clan", Fran smiled as she looked down at her grandchildren and said, "they are beautiful, have you named them yet"?, Penelope said,"we sure have, everybody meet James Derek Morgan and Julia Marie Morgan". Fran then kissed the top of both of their head and said, "Nana loves you both so much".

JJ walked over and hugged her friend and said, "you scared me Garcie, what happened"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I wasn't feeling good so I was coming to see if you could take me home and the next thing I know I woke up in the ambulance, where's Clooney, oh god where's my dog"?, Dave said, "calm down Penelope he's right here at my feet, JJ brought him with her to the hospital".

She sighed and said, "did they find out what happened to me"?, everybody looked at each other and Penelope said, "I take it from how quiet you all got that you know what happened, now who wants to tell me"?, Derek smiled and said, "Savannah pushed you sweetness", Penelope said, "why, why would she do that"?, Derek said, "I guess she wanted to tak you out of the picture thinking that the two of us would be together".

Penelope said, " I hope they caught her"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "you don't have to worry Penelope she is in jail right now and of course she is denying any involvement in your accident". Penelope sighed and said, "the important thing is that me and the babies are alright", Fran said, "I didn't know that you were carrying twins".

Derek laughed and said, "neither did we momma, it came as a complete surprise to both of us, the second baby was hiding behind the first one the doctor said". JJ smiled as she kissed her nephews head and said, "ohhhh he is gorgeous", Penelope smiled and said, "I bet he looks like his daddy doesn't he"?, JJ said, "I can see his mom in him to Garcie".

She smiled and said, "Fran would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she walked closer to the bed and said, "I would love to", Penelope gently handed the baby to Fran and laid her head back against the pillow and sighed happily". Derek said, "are you alright baby"?, she said, "fine my love, I'm just getting a bad headache".

He handed James to JJ and then sat down beside her on the bed and said, "would you like me to go and get the nurse to give you something for the pain"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please, the pain is getting worse". He stood up and said, "Em can you sit with her for a minute, I'll be right back".

When he stood up and headed toward the door Penelope grabbed her head and said, "it hurts Derek, it hurst so bad", Reid hit the button for the nurse and it didn't take but a few seconds and the room was filled with nurses and doctors. Derek stayed by her side holding her hand as the exam started.

Before stepping into the hall Fran and JJ put the now sleeping babies into their basinettes, they then worriedly headed toward the door, JJ gave a silent prayer as she walked out the door. The doctor said, "explain to me what is happening Penelope", she said, "it hurts, it hurts so bad, it feels like my head is gonna split in two".

The doctor said, "I'm going to order a cT scan to see what's going on", she headed toward the door and Penelope said, "I'm getting flashes of light they are small flashes but they are flashes". The doctor walked over and put her light out of her pocket and held it in front of Penelopes eyes and said, "can you see the light"?, she smiled as she could see the light as he moved in front of her.

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I can see it going in front of my eyes", the doctor smiled at the couple and said, "let's get you to CT and see whats going on". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess", Penelope smiled and said, "give our babies a kiss for me and tell them I love them hotstuff".

He smiled and said, "I will baby girl and I love you so much", Derek stepped into the hall and everybody watched as the gurney she was on disappeared around the corner. Fran walked over to him and said, "what's going on baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "she is having flashes of light momma, she might be getting her vision back".


	29. Chapter 29

Love Is Blind-Ch 29

Derek walked back into the room and over to his sleeping twins and stood over them smiling, Fran wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "they are both so beautiful honey". He smiled and said, "thanks momma, I think they both look like Penelope, what do you think"?, Fran smiled and said, "I can definitley see her in both of them, they both have her smile and I think Julie looks a lot like her and James looks a lot like you did when you were a baby".

Derek looked up at Fran and said, "momma I can't lose her", she hugged her son tighter and said, "she's going to be fine honey, she is just down having a CT scan to see what is causing the headaches". JJ walked over and said, "her having the flashes of light is a good thing isn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "the doctor said that she might be getting some of her sight back so that is definitely a good thing".

Reid walked over and said, "there is a big chance that she could get at least 50% of her sight back", Derek smiled and said, "she would be so so happy to be able to see the babies, she has been through so much the past several months I think it is time that she have a little good luck don't you"?, everybody said in unison, "yes".

Hotch smiled down at James and Julie and said, "they are both so adorable it makes me want to have another baby", Emily grinned and said, "I like the sound of that". JJ said, "Julie is a lot smaller than James", Derek said, "James weighed in at almost 7 pounds while Julie weighed in at almost 5 1/2 pounds".

Fran said, "they will grow fast honey once you and your sisters started growing you grew so fast", Derek laughed and said, "I never dreamed last year that I would be in love and getting married this year and be the proud daddy of twins". JJ and Emily said in unison, "did you say married"?, he laughed and said, "I proposed today and she said yes".

JJ and Emily hugged their friend and said, "that is wonderful", Derek said, "I love her so much and now that we have the twins we are going to be one big happy family". Fran hugged her son and said, "any idea on when you two are going to get married"?, he smiled and said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned momma".

JJ, Emily and Fran walked to the other side of the room to start talking about wedding plans while Dave, Reid and Hotch stayed with Derek and talked about the babies. Reid said, "I bet you were both surprised when you learned about the second baby", Derek laughed and said, "surprised is definitely a good word for it Spencer".

Dave said, "what about the nursery"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "ohhhh my god I had completely forgotten that we need to get more stuff for the nursery". Emily smiled and said, "Garcie will be in here for a few days so we will have plenty of time to make sure that everything is ready by the time they all three head home",

Derek smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he leaned down and pickd his daughter up, he kissed her little head and whispered, "daddy loves you princess". The little girl stretched in his arms as he held her close to him, he smiled and said, "you look so much like your momma, yes you do".

Meanwhile at the county jail Savannah is pacing back and forth across the cell she was put in, she had her hands on her hips wondering how the hell everything went so wrong so fast. Everything was going so perfectly until that crazy woman saw me push that cow down the stairs, now thanks to her I've lost everything".

She looked up and saw an officer standing at the bars, she said, "what the hell do you want"?, he started unlocking the door and said, "it's time for your hearing". She said, "hearing, what hearing"?, he opened the door and said, "hold out your hands mam", she held out her hands and said again, "what hearing"?, he said, "the hearing to see if you are going to get bail or not".

She smiled knowing that if she was granted bail she had the money to be able to get out of town and do it fast, she couldn't help but inwardly smile as the officer led her out of the room. A few minutes later she was sitting in the courtroom waiting on the judge to come in, she sat back and relaxed against the seat as her lawyer joined her.

Her lawyer was a young man who looked alot like Derek, she leaned in and said, "so what's the plan here"?, he looked down at her file and said, "I am going to try to get you bail, it doesn't look good but I'm going to try". She said, "what do you mean it doesn't look good"?, he said, "I'm going to be honest with you mam you tried to kill a woman and her unborn child, you stalked her and knew her routine the judge has the same file I have so bail isn't looking good right now".

She said, "so if I don't get bail how long will I have to stay in jail"?, he sighed and said, "until your trial", she opened her mouth to speak and the bailiff said, "all rise, Judge Judy Jones officiating". They all stood while she made her way to the bench, once she was sitting down she said, "please be seated".

She opened the file in front of her and said, "I have looked at the charges and the reason we are here today is to see if your client gets bail am I right"?, Savannas lawyer stood up and said, "that's right mam". The judge said, "you have been charged with attempted murder two counts and stalking, how do you plead"?, she stood up and said, "not guilty mam".

The judge said, "what does the prosecution say about bail"?, the young woman said, "we are against it your honor she is a flight risk and we also believe that if she is given bail that she will flee the area". Savannahs attorney said, "that's ridiculous your honor my client looks forward to showing that she is innocent of all charges".

The judge said, "I agree with the prosecution, bail denied", Savannah stood up and said. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BAIL DENIED, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, THAT BITCH DESERVED EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HER". The judge said, "get this piece of trash out of my court room", the guards pulled Savannah out of the room kicking and screaming as she went through the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Love Is Blind-Ch 30

By the time Penelope made it back to her room she was peacefully sleeping so the doctor motioned for them to step out in the hall so they wouldn't wake her up. Derek leaned in and said, "well what did the tests show"?, the doctor smiled and said, "well she can see not as much as I would like but she can see".

Derek smiled and said, "thats great", the doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Penelope told me that everything was really fuzzy but she was able to read some of the bottom line on the eye chart". JJ said, "do you think her vision will get any better"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not but Ms. Garcia was very excited that she will be able to see the faces of her babies and family".

Hotch said, "what about work, will she be able to work"?, the doctor said, "I don't see any reason why she can't but I've already advised her to leave everything the way it is now with the braille and all of the programs on the computer and especially with the guide dog and she agreed with me".

Derek said, "I will support her in every way I can", she smiled and said, "I never doubted it at all, I'm going to go do some paperwork but if you need anything please let us know". Derek smiled and said, "thanks doctor", she nodded her head and said, "you are very welcome, I'll be back later to check on Penelope", she then turned and headed the hall.

Fran walked over and wrapped her arms around her son and said, "that's great news baby boy, at least she will be able to see a little", he wiped the tears away and said, "this isn't fair momma, when I find out who was driving that other car they are gonna pay for what they did to her and that's a promise".

Savannah was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, she couldn't believe that bail was denied, she was suppose to get bail so she could get out of town and never come back. She heard someone coming and she looked up to see the police captain standing there, she said, "what the hell do you want now"?, he said, "do you own a car with the liscense number DRC112"?, she said, "wh wh what"?, he said, "I think you heard me".

She said, "I don't have to answer that", he laughed and said, "no you don't because I have the bill of sale for the car right here in my hands and it clearly shows that you are the owner of the car". Savannah said, "what is the importance of the car"?, he tapped his chin with his finger and said, "we now know that it was your car that hit Ms. Garcia".

She stood up and said, "I did no such thing", he said, "we have you on survelience video from the convenience store across the street from where the accident occured. She stood there with her mouth open and listened as the captain said, "not only did you cause the accident that left Ms. Garcia blind but you left the scene of the crime which adds two more crimes against you in court".

The captain said, "have a good night, your trail starts in the morning, once the judge found out that you were the one that hit Ms. Garcia she was more than happy to start your trail tomorrow". Savannah ran to the bars and said, "it was an accident, I didn't even know who I had hit till I saw her picture on tv the day after the accident".

She stood there and watched as the captain laughed as he walked away, she leaned her head against the bars and screamed, "DID YOU HEAR ME I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER THEN, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME". Derek walked over and sat down beside his future wife and put her hand in his and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl".

Fran smiled and said, "do you have a ring for Penelope yet"?, he smiled up at his mom and said, "I do, I bought it while we were apart", JJ said, "sounds like you were pretty sure that you two would get back together". He smiled at her and said, "I was, I'm just glad that we are back together now".

Derek said, "the ring is beautiful would you like to see it"?, the girls all stepped forward as he pulled the black box out of his pocket and slowly opened it up. They all gasped and in unison said, "it's beautiful". JJ said, "ohhhhh she is gonna love that", Derek grinned and said, "I hope so".

Derek took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her finger and kissed her hand and said, "she is the love of my life and the mother of my children and as soon as possible I want her to be my wife". Hotch walked up and said, "I can help you with that, I can marry you and Penelope whenever you want to get married".

Derek smiled and said, "thanks man I appreciate it", Penelope opened her eyes and smiled and said, "you all look amazing", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "how are you feeling"?, she sighed happily and said, "you are all fuzzy, really fuzzy but I can see you so life is amazing". JJ said, "would you like to hold your babies"?, she sat up in bed and said, "I would love to".

She looked down at her son and daughter and kissed their foreheads and said, "you are so beautiful, I never thought that I would be able to see your beautiful little faces". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you goddess", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome".

She felt something on her finger and she looked down and said, "ohhhhh my god this ring is beautiful", Derek smiled and said, "only the best for my future wife". She grinned and said, "it wasn't a dream"?, Derek laughed and said, "no sweetness it wasn't a dream, I proposed and you said yes and when you are ready I want you to be my wife".

She sighed and said, "if I could I would marry you right now", Hotch grinned and said, "well I can't make it happen right this second but how does 5:00 this evening sound"?, Penelope smiled and said, "really, you can arrange for us to get married today"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I can, just give me the word and I'm outta here".

Penelope looked up at Derek and then down at the beautiful babies laying in her arms before looking up at Hotch and saying the one word he was waiting on, Penelope said, "yes" and they all watched as he kissed his wife before walking out of the room to get everything ready for their wedding in a few hours.


	31. Chapter 31

Love Is Blind-Ch 31

Derek kissed the top of the twins heads as they laid in their mothers arms sleeping and said, "soon we are going to be a family", Penelope smiled lovingly into his eyes and said, "I can't wait to be Mrs. Derek Morgan". Derek grinned and said, "and I can't wait to call you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you and our babies".

JJ looked at Emily and said, "we only have a few hours so we better get busy", Penelope said, "where are you going girls"?, JJ said, "don't worry Garcie we will be back in a little while". She laughed as she watched them walk out of her room, she looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold James"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to hold my grandson".

She then looked up at Reid and said, "Spencer would you like to hold your neice"?, he grinned and said, "it would be my honor to hold that sweet little bundle of love". Derek grinned as he sat down beside his beautiful fiancee and wrapped his arm around her, she sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "is this really happening"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "yes sweetness it is really happening in a few hours we are going to be happily married".

Dave smiled as Derek stood up and said, "I need to go back to our house and get baby girls wedding band", Dave kissed Fran and said, "I'm going to go with Derek, I'll be back soon Bella". Fran looked at him and said, "be careful sweetheart, I love you", Dave winked at her and said, "I love you to Bella and I'm always careful".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "can you stay with the girls and the babies till I get back"?, he smiled and said, "there is no other place I would rather be". Penelope looked up at her fiancee and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he sighed happily and said, "I love you to soon to be Mrs. Morgan" before walking out of the room with Dave right behind him.

Penelope yawned and closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she fell sound asleep, Fran smiled down at her and said, "bless her heart she has had a rough couple of days". Reid sighed happily and said, "it is so good to see her so happy, it has been a long long time since I have seen her this happy".

Fran kissed her grandsons head and said, "your mommy and daddy are getting married today", Reid kissed Julies little cheek and said, "I can see so much of Penelope in this little girl and I can see a lot of Derek in James". Fran smiled and said, "so can I Spencer, so can I", she pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Sarah and Desi to let them know that Derek and Penelope were getting married so they could bring a few things from home for her.

When Penelope opened her eyes a couple of hours later she saw the JJ, Em, Fran, Sarah and Desi standing in front of her, she smiled and said, "how long was I asleep"?, Fran said, "around 2 hours honey but you needed the rest after everything you have been through". She smiled and said, "where are Derek and the twins"?, JJ said, "they are next door getting ready for the wedding".

Fran said, "how are you feeling"?, "tired and sore but great", Emily held up a bag and said, "we brought a white sundress for you to change into if you are able". She sat up slowly and said, "it might take me a few minutes but I am sooo ready to get out of this hospital gown for a little while", Desi and JJ laughed as they helped her up out of bed.

It took around half an hour to 45 minutes for the girls to get Penelope completely ready and when the bathroom door opened and she slowly stepped out Fran said, "ohhhhhhh honey you look beautiful". Fran walked over and gently hugged her future daughter in law and said, "my son isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you sweetie".

Penelope blushed and said, "thanks Fran", she walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "how long until the ceremony starts"?, Sarah looked at her watch and said, "about 10 minutes, I think I am going to go and see if the babies are ready and bring them back over". Penelope smiled and said, "I miss my babies" as she watched Sarah head out the door.

A couple of minutes later Sarah came back carrying Julia with Reid right behind her carrying James, they walked over to Penelope and when she saw their outfits she said, "awwwww they are adorable". Julia was wearing a little onesie that said, "Daddy's Little Princess" and James was wearing a onesie that said, "Mommy's Little Man" and both were sleeping soundly in the arms of their aunt and uncle.

After gently kissing both of her babies Penelope smiled down and whispered, "mommy loves you", Penelope said, "ohhhh I am sooooo ready to get marrid today". Reid hugged her and said, "I'm going to go and get your future husband", she nodded her head as Reid headed out the door and in the hallway Hotch passed Reid and said, "is she ready"?, Reid laughed and said, "ohhhhh yeah".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "are you ladies ready for a wedding"?, Penelope stood up and said, "more that ready", he motioned for Emily to start the music. Penelope smiled as she watched her hotstuff walk into the door and she felt her heart beating faster and faster as he made his way up to her.

She closed her eyes as everything she had ever wanted in life was about to happen


	32. Chapter 32

Love Is Blind-Ch 32

Derek saw Penelope standing there in her white sundress and he couldn't help but smile, he slowly started walking over toward her and when he was standing beside her he put her hand in his and gently squeezed it and said, "I love you baby girl". She wiped away happy tears and said, "I love you to handsome".

Hotch smiled and said, "We are gathered here today in the eyes of God and these witnesses to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek James Morgan and Penelope Marie Garcia". He looked around at the smiling faces and said, "we all know that Derek and Penelope met under un normal circumstances but their love is true and pure".

Derek gently ran his thumb over her hand as Hotch said, "who gives this woman away to this man"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "her friends and I do". Penelope smiled at him and mouthed the words, "thank you", he smiled at her before stepping back over beside his wife, Hotch said, "at this time I ask for the rings".

Penelope said, "everything happened so fast I didn't have time to get Derek a ring", Fran pulled a black box out of her purse and handed it to her daughter in law. Penelope opened it and said, "ohhhhh Fran I can't take this", she smiled as she pulled it out of the box and said, "yes you can, James would love the fact that his son is marrying such an amazing young woman".

Penelope wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek, she hugged Fran and said, "thank you Fran", she winked at her and said, "you are my daughter Penelope and I want you to know that I am so happy that my son has you and the twins in his life". She smiled as she heard Fran finish by saying, "I wish nothing but love, joy and happiness for the two of you, make that the four of you", everybody laughed.

Hotch smiled as Derek and Penelope handed their rings to him, he said, "God please watch over this couple as they start their married lives together today, let them have long happy lives filled with love, joy and lots and lots of happiness". Derek squeezed her hand gently as Hotch said, "these blessings we ask in your name and for your sake Amen".

He looked at the happy couple and said, "I understand that you have written your own vows"?, they both nodded their heads yes, he handed Penelopes ring to Derek and said, "put the ring on her finger and recite your vows to Penelope".He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger, he looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "Penelope you are without a doubt the most amazing woman I have ever met".

She grinned as he continued by saying, "I know that our courtship wasn't traditional but my love for you is true, I love you with all my heart and I promise her in front of our family and friends today that I will love you, be true to you and only you until death parts us". Hotch handed Dereks ring to Penelope and said, "put the ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him".

She nervously slid the ring on Dereks finger and said, "Derek, you are my friend, my lover, my confidant, the father of my children, the love of my life and today you become my rock, my guiding light and my husband". He squeezed her hand as she said, "I promise here in front of our family today to love you, be true to you, to cherish you until death parts us".

Hotch smiled and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

He grinned as he put her face in his hands and said, "I love you wife", she sighed happily and said, "and I love you husband", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They pulled apart and turned to face their friends and Hotch said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

The room was filled with the sounds of clapping hands and fussing babies as the bride and groom leaned in for another kiss


	33. Chapter 33

Love Is Blind-Ch 33

Derek wrapped his arms around his brides waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I can't believe it goddess, we're married", she smiled as she caressed the side of his blurry face and said, "I love you so much Derek Morgan, I love you and our babies and our life together", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Fran smiled as she felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist, he said, "he seems so happy", she laughed and said, "that he does honey, that he does". Hotch grinned as he winked at his wife, she winked back and mouthed the words, "I love you", Reid grinned at his wife and said, "I don't think I have ever seen Penelope as happy as she is right now".

JJ leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "she has everything she ever wanted Spence, just like we do", she ran her hand down his cheek and said, "I love you Spencer so very much". He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I love you to Jayje, you and Henry are my life, now and forever and ever".

Sarah and Desiree looked down in their arms at their gorgeous neice and nephew and then at the smiling faces of their brother and sister in law and knew that Derek now had everything he had ever wanted. Penelope and Derek walked over to their babies and smiled as Sarah and Desi gently put the babies in their parents loving arms.

Derek kissed his daughter on the forehead and then his son and said, "daddy loves you both so much", Penelope caressed her sons cheek and then her daughters and said, "mommy and daddy are married, what do you think about that"?, everybody laughed as the babies started cooing in their parents arms.

Dave smiled and he pushed a cart into the room carrying a cake, punch, plates, cups and forks, Penelope smiled and said, "first you all throw a wedding together in a few hours and now a reception, you are all amazing". JJ laughed and said, "you didn't think that we were going to let the two of you get married and not have a reception now did ya"?, she grinned and said, "I have the best family I could ever have"

Fran and Dave walked over and Fran said, "you two need to cut your cake, here let us hold the babies while you go enjoy your reception", Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks for everything momma". She grinned as she watched her son take his brides hand in his and lead her to the table.

As everybody stood watching the bride and groom cut their cake Hotch walked out into the hall when his cell started ringing, he looked at the ID and saw that it was his clerk. He said, "yes Jessie is something wrong"?, on the other end of the phone he heard, "sir I thought you would want to know that Savannah's trial is due to start in the morning".

Hotch smiled and said, "that soon, why that soon"?, Jessie said, "they found evidence that she was the driver of the car that hit Ms. Garcia, I mean Mrs. Morgan". Hotch said, "really, I didn't know that Savannah knew Penelope until after the accident", Jessie said, "well she is saying that she didn't even know who she hit in the other car".

Jessie said, "I will let you go and enjoy the wedding, I'm sorry that I interrupted your evening", Hotch smiled and said, "you're fine Jessie the wedding is over and the happy couple are cutting their cake right now". She laughed and said, "please be sure to tell them I said congrats", he laughed and said, "I will and thanks for calling me and letting me know".

She grinned and said, "I figured that you would want to know", he said, "I definitley did, now I need to let Derek and Penelope know about what is going on". Jessie said, "have a good evening sir", Hotch said, "thank you and the same to you Jessie", she grinned and said, "thank you sir" before the call ended.

Emily walked out into the hall and said, "what's up, I looked around and you were gone", he kissed his wife on the lips and said, "Jessie called about a new case that starts tomorrow". She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "a new trial, who's trial is it"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "Savannah's".

Emily said, "already, isn't that a little soon"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes it is but they have evidence that she was the one driving the car that hit Penelope". Emily stepped back and said, "that bitch is the one that hit Penelope and caused her to lose her sight"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, Jessie said that they had strong evidence, so I'm thinking an eye witness or video survelience".

Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I need to go in and let Derek and Penelope know what's going on", she took a deep breath and intettwined their fingers as they stepped inside the room. Derek and Penelope were sitting on her bed so Emily and Hotch slowly made their way over to the newlyweds. , Derek looked up and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "I have something to tell you two", Penelope looked at him and said, "Aaron you're scaring me, what's wrong"?, he said, "Jessie called and ohhhh she said congratulations on the wedding". Peneolope smiled and said, "tell her thanks but that isn't what's wrong".

He took a deep breath and said, "Savannahs trial starts tomorrow", Penelope said, "good, I hope they throw the book at the crazy bitch", Hotch said, "Jessie told me that the reason her trial is starting so soon is that they have evidence that Savannah was the driver of the other car in the accident".

Derek said, "waitttttt, you mean she is the one that was in the car that almost killed Penelope"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so guys and I hate to have to tell you that on your wedding day". Penelope said, "I wonder what the evidence is"?, Hotch said, "it is either an eye witness or video survelience".

Hotch said, "enough of bad thoughts, today is your wedding day it's time to celebrate", he turned the CD player on and said, "I think it's time for the first dance with the bride and groom. Derek looked down at his bride and said, "are you ready goddess"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I defintely am handsome".

He led her away from the bed and wrapped his arms around her and they both smiled as When A Man Loves A Woman started playing in the room, every eye was on the happy couple as they slowly danced their way across the room.


	34. Chapter 34

Love Is Blind-Ch 34

The reception lasted for several hours and when everybody saw how tired Penelope was getting JJ looked at Penelope and said, "well sweetie I think it is about time that we headed out so that the new bride and groom can get some rest". She smiled and said "well there will be no celebrating going on with us for several weeks".

Derek wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "when we can have sex we are both gonna be so sore that we won't be able to walk for a week". Penelope blushed and Emily said, "welllll I take it from the blushing that it is definitley time for us to head out".

Everybody congratulated the newlyweds again on the twins and on their wedding before kissing the twins and heading out of the room, after a few minutes it was just Fran, Dave and the newlyweds and Fran hugged her son and daughter in law and said, "I love you both and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call us".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything you did for us Fran, the wedding and reception was amazing", she kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "welcome to the family Penelope". She sighed happily and said, "it's been a long time since I've had a mom", Fran smiled and said, "you have one now honey and you can always come to me".

Before his mom and Dave headed out Derek said, "momma we were wondering if you could do us a favor tomorrow", she smiled and said, "sure, what do you need"?, Penelope said, "we were hoping that you could take the twins back to the house and stay with them while we go to the trial tomorrow afternoon".

Fran smiled as she looked down at the twins and said, "of course we will watch our grandchildren, we will be back early in the morning to pick up the little angels". Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma, we wouldn't ask but it is really important that we go and watch Savannah to make sure that she pays for what she did".

Fran nodded her head and said, "of course Penelope wants to go, I don't blame her, Savannah needs to pay for what she did", Penelope smiled and said, "she sure does and there is a chance that I will have to testify tomorrow". Fran hugged her and said, "you are in my thoughts and prayers sweetie", Derek and Penelope watched as his mom and Dave walked out the door.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wifes waist when they were finally alone with their sleeping twins and said, "well Mrs. Morgan how do you like being married to me so far"?, she laughed and said, "I love it and I love you". They stood looking down at their twins for several minutes before Derek said, "we better get you changed and in the bed because you have had a long day".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I've had an amazing day, I gave birth less than 24 hours ago and now I'm married to the most amazing man in the world". He smiled and said, "awwww shucks you are gonna make me blush", she caressed his cheek and said, "just wait 6 to 8 weeks and we will see how much you are blushing".

He kissed her lips passionately and when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth she wrapped her arms around his waist keeping him close to her until they reluctantly pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

She covered her mouth and yawned and said, "I think you are right about getting ready for bed, I'm worn out", he smiled as he watched her head slowly toward the bathroom. When she got to the door he asked, "do you need any help"?, she grinned and said, "I think that I can get it handsome but if I need anything I promise I will let you know".

Derek blew her a kiss as he watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door, he walked over and checked on the twins again before pushing the beds together, he might not be able to make love to his wife but he could hold her in his arms all night long and that is just what he had planned to do.

A few minutes later Penelope walked back out in her hospital gown and smiled when she saw that Derek had pushed the beds together, she walked over and gently sat down on the side of the bed. He walked over and sat down beside her and said, "are you ready for tomorrow"?, she sighed and said, "as long as you are by my side I can handle anything".

He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "goddess you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives", she wrapped her hand around his neck and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". He stood up and said, "baby girl you need to get some rest", he helped her lay down and grinned down at her as he pulled the basinettes closer to the bed before toeing off his shoes.

He walked around to his side of the bed and sat down and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she laughed and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", he then gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close until they both fell asleep a few minutes later.


	35. Chapter 35

Love Is Blind-Ch 35

Derek woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile when he saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms, he looked down at the foot of the hospital bed and saw his mom and Dave feeding the twins. Derek gently got out of bed and walked over to them and whispered, "how are they this morning"?, Fran said, "they were hungry and had dirty diapers but now they are fresh as daisies".

He leaned down and kissed the twins on the top of the head and said, "good morning sweethearts, daddy loves you", Penelope opened her eyes and yawned and said, "mommy loves you to". Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "good morning Mrs. Morgan, how did you sleep"?, she grinned and said, "good morning Mr. Morgan and I slept like a baby in your arms".

Fran smiled and said, "they were awake when we came in so we changed their diapers and thought we would go ahead and feed them, I hope that was alright"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "of course it was ok, thank you for doing that for the babies". Fran looked down at her grandaughter and said, "nana would do anything for you Julia".

Dave grinned down at James and said, "they have good appetites which is good considering they are premies", Penelope said, "has the doctor been in while we were sleeping"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "she was in about half an hour ago, your papers are already laying there waiting on you to sign and then you are free to go".

She yawned and said, "how about I get dressed and sign those papers and then you can take your bride to breakfast"?, Derek laughed and said, "I would love to take you to breakfast baby girl". Fran smiled and said, "we will take the babies back to your house that way when they are ready for a nap we can lay them in their cribs".

Penelope smiled and said, "wait did you say cribs"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but that's all you are getting out of me the rest is a surprise". Penelope laughed and said, "you are all amazing, you have done so much for me and I will never ever forget it", Fran smiled and said, "you can always count on us honey, always".

She slowly got up out of her bed and Dave said, "we brought you an outfit from home", she grinned and said, "you two are lifesavers", Fran laughed as they watched her head into the bathroom. Derek stood there talking to his mom and Dave until a few minutes later his wife came walking out of the bathroom.

Derek whistled and said, "looking good baby girl", she laughed and said, "why thank you kind sir", the doctor walked back into the room and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she smiled and said, "more than ready, thank you so much for everything". The doctor grinned and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "sore, very sore but otherwise feeling good".

The doctor smiled as she watched Penelope sign her release papers and hand them to her, she said, "if you need anything, anything at all please call me". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I will doctor, I promise", she looked down at the twins and said, "they are adorable, you two have two very beautiful babies".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "I think they look like their momma", she laughed and said, "will it be alright if I take something for pain like motrin or aspirin"?, she smiled and said, "that will be fine but if need anything stronger just let me know and I will call it in for you".

Penelope sighed happily as she kissed the twins and said, "I can't wait for this day in court to be over with so we can go home to our babies Mr. Morgan". He kissed her temple and said, "that makes two of us Mrs. Morgan", Derek put the twins in their carriers and kissed the top of their heads and said, "be good for Nana and Nonno and mommy and daddy will be home later".

The doctor smiled as she watched them all head out the door and toward the elevator, when they got to the cars Derek helped get the babies strapped in and said, "if you need anything just call us momma". Fran said, "we will be fine honey, just take care of Penelope", he looked over his shoulder and said, "don't worry momma I will".

Derek and Penelope then watched as Fran and Dave pulled away from the curb heading back toward Casa Morgan, Derek intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "are you ready for this"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm more than ready, I think it's time for her to pay for everything she has done".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "so do I baby, so do I" she laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes and Derek smiled when he glanced over and saw that she had fallen asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Love Is Blind-Ch 36

When the newlyweds pulled up in front of the courthouse Derek leaned over and gently kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered, "wakey wakey sweetness, we're here". She slowly opened her eyes and said, "sorry about that handsome", he smiled and said, "you have nothing to be sorry about baby girl, you were exhasted and you have been through so much in the past several days", she nodded her head in agreement as she watched her husband get out of the car and shut his door.

A few minutes later they were walking into the courtroom where they were met by their friends, JJ and Emily hugged Penelope gently and JJ asked, "how are you feeling"?, she smiled and said, "sore and tired but I'm alright". Emily said, "do you know if you have to testify today"?, she opened her mouth to say something when the prosecutor walked over to her and pulled her aside for a couple of minutes.

when she walked back over to her friends Derek said, "what was all that about"?, she sighed and said, "I am suppose to be the first person to testify". He hugged her tight and said, "are you ready for that"?, she smiled up at him and said, "if it gets her out of our lives then yes I am more than ready".

They were all standing there talking when the baitliff walked into the room and said, "all rise, Judge Tina Fitch officiating", they watched as the judge walked out and sat down behind the bench. She looked out and said, "please be seated", Penelope sighed as Derek reached over and put her hand in his and whispered, "it's going to be alright goddess".

Hotch put his arm around his wifes shoulder and whispered, "she is a great judge and she will make sure that Savannah pays for her crimes", Emily smiled and said, "that's good because satisfaction is what Penelope needs right now". Judge Fitch looked up and said, "I understand that you have refused a trial by a jury of your peers is that right"?, Savannah nodded her head and said, "yes your honor".

The judge said, "alright then is the prosecution ready with it's first witness"?, she stood up and said, "we are your honor", she said, "we call Penelope Garcia Morgan to the stand". When Savannah heard the Morgan part of Penelopes name she knew that she had truly lost Derek and would never be able to get him back.

Penelope slowly made her way to the stand and the baitliff said, "raise your right hand please", Penelope raised her hand and the baitliff said, "do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she smiled and said, "I do", the judge said, "Mrs. Morgan you may be seated".

She sat down and looked back at the smiling faces of her husband and friends as the prosecutor said, "Mrs. Morgan how are you feeling today"?, she opened her mouth to say something and the defense attorney said, "objection, what does that have to do with the preceedings"?, the prosecutor said, "well considering your client almost killed her twice the latest being 3 days ago I wanted to see how she is doing".

The judge looked at them both and said, "I'll allow it", she looked at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she gently rubbed her stomach and said, "tired and sore but I'm alright". She smiled and said, "that's good, now I'm going to ask you to tell everyone in your own words what happened to you the two times you almost died at the hands of the defendant".

The defense attorney said, "objection", the judge said, "over ruled, you can answer the question Mrs. Morgan", Penelope took a deep breath and told everyone in the courtroom what happened during the accident. The prosecutor said, "how long after the accident was it before you lost your sight completely"?, she said, "only a few minutes"

She said, "how long were you without your vision"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "until 2 days ago", the prosecutor said, "what happened 2 days ago"?, she said, "I was pushed down a flight of stairs". The prosecutor said, "how badly were you hurt"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it sent me into early labor with my babies".

The prosecutor said, "how far along were you Mrs. Morgan"?, she sighed and said, "I was 7 1/2 months along", she said, "how are the babies doing right now"?, Penelope smiled and said, "they are great, they got to go home from the hospital this morning, they are currently with their grand parents".

Penelope looked out at her husband and smiled when the prosecutor said, "how long after the twins were born was it that your vision started coming back"?, she said, "it was several hours after the twins were born". The attorney said, "how much of your vision returned"?, she said, "about 40% maybe 50%, everything is fuzzy but I'm not going to complain I can see and that's all that matters".

The prosecutor said, "why do you think that the defentant tried to kill you twice"?, Penelope said, "out of jealousy, she wanted my husband and he made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with her but she wouldn't take no for an answer". The attorney said, "what are you hoping to get from this trial Mrs. Morgan"?, she looked up at the judge and then out at her husband and friends and said, "justice, I want justice".

Penelope smiled when the prosecutor looked at the judge and said, "no further questions your honor", judge Fitch said, "Mrs. Morgan, you may step down". Savannah watched as Penelope walked by her and straight into the loving arms of her husband, Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby".

Savannah looked up at her lawyer and whispered something in his ear, he looked at her and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I'm sure". Everybody watched as the defense attorney stood up and prepared to address the judge, Penelope couldn't help but wonder what he had to say about the case and her heart started beating faster and faster as the attorney opened his mouth to speak.


	37. Chapter 37

Love Is Blind-Ch 37

Savannah took a deep breath as her attorney said, "my client wishes to change her plea to guilty your honor", the judge looked at Savannah and said, "are you sure that's what you want to do"? Savannah stood up and said, "yes your honor, I'm sure". The judge looked at Savannah and then at Penelope while she opened the case file.

She took a deep breath and said, "Savannah, I find you guilty of 4 counts of attempted murder, 2 for Mrs. Morgan and one each for the twins of the Morgans". Savannah nodded her head and listened as the judge said, "I find you guilty of destruction of property, stalking and 3 charges of assault".

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as the judge said, "I hereby sentence you to 10 years for each count of attempted murder for a total of 40 years and 5 years for destruction of property/evidence and 4 years for stalking and 5 years for each charge of assault for a combined total of 64 years".

Savannah dropped her head as the judge said, "and you must serve at least half of the time before you are eligible for parole, do you understand my verdict"?, she looked up and nodded her head and said, "yes mam". Judge Fitch looked at Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry for everything you have been through Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope felt tears streaming down her cheeks as the judge said, "I only hope that you feel you got some justice here today with my verdict", she nodded her head yes and said, "yes mam I do". The judge looked at the guards and said, "please remove the defendant from the court room", they did what the judge said and the last thing Savannah saw as she left the courtroom was Derek wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her gently on the lips.

Derek smiled against her lips and said, "see godess, what did I tell you"?, she laughed and said, "you told me that everything was going to be alright and it was". He sighed happily and said, "I wonder what made her change her plea to guilty"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't have a clue handsome".

Hotch smiled and said, "she knew that she had lost the one thing in life she truly wanted", Penelope looked at her sexy husband and said, "and that was my hotstuff". Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "that it was", Emily wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "how about we get out of here"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "you've talked me into it".

JJ kissed her husband and said, "I love you Spence", he smiled and said, "I love you to Jayje", the friends walked out of the courtroom with huge smiles on their faces. Savannah sighed as she sat down in her cell while she was waiting the ride to the prison where she would spend at least the next 30 plus years of her life.

She put her head in her hands and wondered what life would have been like had she not put the wheels in motion by hitting Penlope in that car her first night in town. She wondered if her and Derek could have been happy or if he would have met Penelope somehow anyway, she took a deep breath and said, "I love you Derek, I'll always love you".

Savannah sighed as she heard her name and looked up to see the deputies there to take her to prison, she stood up and walked over to the bars and held out her hands. The deputy put the cuffs on her and said, "are you ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess".

The walk through the jail house seemed to take forever it was like everything was happening in slow motion but soon she was being led to the police car. She watched as the car pulled away from the jail and as it got farther and farther away, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as they pulled out on the road.

Derek, Penelope and the gang all ended up at their place and it didn't take long before a huge party had started, everybody was laughing and having a great time. Derek walked over to where his wife was and kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's over goddess, it's finally over", she relaxed and said, "I feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders handsome".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood there with her as they watched their twins peacefully sleeping, she looked up at him lovingly and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". He grinned and said, "not as much as I love you Mrs. Morgan", after standing there a few more minutes they headed back to join the party that lasted several hours as they celebrated the fact that Savannah was out of their lives forever.


	38. Chapter 38

Love Is Blind-Ch 38

Epilogue- 7 Years Later

Fran is looking out her kitchen window at the beautiful flowers when she feels Dave's lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "well hello yourself my love". Dave grinned against her neck and said, "I've missed you Bella", she turned around in his arms and said, "I've missed you to my love, so so very much".

Dave winked at her and said, "these book tours seem to get longer and longer every time", she intertwined fingers with him and said, "how did this one go"?, he sighed and said, "it went great and my books are practically flying off the shelves". Fran hugged him and said, "that's great honey, that's amazing".

Fran said, "I have dinner in the oven and it should be ready in a few minutes", he smiled as he pressed his lips against hers and said, "so how has everthing been here while I was away"?, she smiled and said, "I've been busy". Dave grinned wickedly and said, "well tonight you are going to be busy to".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "ohhhhhhh I can hardly wait", he slid his finger down and caressed the side of her breast and said, "me either it has been a long 6 weeks". She moaned in pleasure and said, "yes it has, yes it has", Dave licked his lips and said, "how about we have dinner later but have dessert now"?, she smiled as she took him by the hand and said, "you know what they say, dessert is the best part of the meal", they both laughed as they headed up the stairs toward their bedroom.

Reid laughs as he walks into the living room and sees his now 10 year old son Henry playing dollies with his 4 year old twin sisters Kelli and Kerri. Henry looks up and says, "hi dad, how was work"?, Reid gets down on the floor with his kids and says, "it's been a long week, I'm soooo glad it's Friday".

Henry laughed and said, "me to dad", Kelli and Kerri wrapped their arms around Reids neck and said, "I lub you daddy" in unison, he kissed their little chubby cheeks and said, "I love you to, you are both daddy's princesses". They laughed as they ran across the room, Reid looked at his son and said, "where's your mom"?, he said, "she's upstairs with Danny he got his dinner all over him and she is giving him a bath".

Reid ruffled Henrys hair and said, "can you keep an eye on your sisters for a few minutes"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure dad", Reid then headed up the stairs in search of his wife and son". When he got close to the bathroom he heard Danny laughing, he stepped into the door and Danny threw his arms up and squealed, "dahhhhhhhh".

Reid got on his knees and kissed the little boy and said, "how is daddy's little man"?, JJ smiled and said, "he is doing better now, let's just say that he got into his dinner". Reid kissed her on the lips and said, "how about later when the kids are out for the night me and you have a little mommy and daddy time"?, she winked at him and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Reid", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I knew you would Mrs. Reid, I knew you would".

Emily walks into the room and grins as she sees their 4 year old son Zach on his back riding him like a horse, she can't help but laugh when the little boys says, "geteup daddyyyyy". Hotch smiles and says, "ok ok" as he trots like a horse across the room, Jack walks into the room and says, "mom can you help me with my history homework"?, she rolls up her sleeves and says, "sure buddy".

While they are sitting at the table their 6 year old daughter Melody runs over to them and says, "mommaaaaaaaa I missedyou", she kisses the little girl and says, "momma missed you to sweetie, were you a good girl for daddy this evening"?, she smiled and said, "uh huh momma", Emily said, "how was school today"?, she blew out a breath and dramatically said, "it was bad momma we had music today and I don't like it".

Jack smiled as he pulled out his questions and laid them on the table, Emily picked up the little girl and put her on her knee and said, "I'm sorry sweetie but music isn't all bad". She looked up at her mom and said, "really"?, Emily tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "yes really".

Hotch walked into the room and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "dinner will be here in a few minutes, I hope pizza is okay"?, Emily smiled and said, "pizza is great". Hotch sat down at the table beside Jack and along with Emily they both helped their son with his homework while the two little ones ran through the house playing.

Derek walked into the nursery and looked down at his sleeping 3 month old daughter and whispered, "daddy loves you princess", Penelope walked into the room and said, "Delia was an angel today for her doctors appointment". Derek said, "so what did the doctor say"?, she kissed him on the lips and said, "he said that she had allergies and gave her some medicine".

Derek smiled and said, "where are Julie and James"?, she grinned and said, "they are playing next door for a few hours", he kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhh yeah"?, she smlied against his mouth and said, "ohh yeah". He took a deep breath and said, "where is Chad"?, she grinned and said, "he is sleeping, he's had a rough day today".

Chad was their 5 year old son that was the spitting image of his father with his moms personality, Derek started kissing the side of Penelopes neck and whispered, "since we are alone how about we head to our room and have a little time alone"?, she turned and crashed her lips to his and when they pulled apart she said, "you know how much I love chocolate", Derek laughed as he took her by the hand and led her toward their bedroom.


End file.
